Doremi's Life
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Fic kedua dari 'Ojamajo's Life Series'. Seperti Momoko, Doremi juga mengalami banyak hal dalam kehidupannya. Hal-hal apa sajakah itu? Dan... bagaimana pula dengan masa depannya?
1. Help the Bully

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Oke, sesuai dengan apa yang saya sebutin di 'Momoko's Life', kali ini, saya mau nulis fic tentang kehidupannya para ojamajo yang lain. Kali ini, tentang Doremi.

Summary: Fic kedua dari 'Ojamajo's Life Series'. Seperti Momoko, Doremi juga mengalami banyak hal dalam kehidupannya. Hal-hal apa sajakah itu? Dan... bagaimana pula dengan masa depannya?

* * *

><p><strong>Doremi's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 1 – Help the Bully**

* * *

><p>"Hyaaa..."<p>

Dua orang gadis kecil berseragam TK sedang dikejar oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya berusia sedikit lebih tua dari mereka. Salah satu dari dua gadis kecil itu berambut _orange _yang dikuncir dua, sedang yang satunya lagi berambut merah _odango_.

Mereka terus saja berlari sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah taman bermain (yang kemudian lebih dikenal sebagai taman Misora). Kedua gadis kecil itu berusaha meloloskan diri dengan cara menaiki sebuah perosotan yang ada disana (dalam hal ini, bukan tangga perosotannya yang mereka naiki, melainkan justru perosotan itu sendiri yang mereka panjat).

Saat si pengejar menyusul mereka menaiki perosotan tersebut, tiba-tiba ia terjatuh di tengah-tengah perosotan itu.

Merasa kasihan, si rambut merah yang berada diatas perosotan itu kemudian menghampiri anak yang tadi mengejarnya tersebut.

"Doremi-chan, apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya gadis kecil yang satunya yang masih bertahan diatas perosotan itu, "Dia kan yang tadi mengejar kita. Kenapa kau menolongnya?"

"Nanako-chan, tadi kamu nggak lihat kalau dia terjatuh?" sahut Doremi, "Dia butuh pertolongan kita."

"Kamu nggak ingat kalau tadi dia mau mengisengi kita?"

"Aku tahu, tapi kita harus tetap menolongnya," ia lalu berbalik melihat anak yang tadi mengejarnya itu, "Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Anak lelaki itu memperlihatkan kedua lututnya. Salah satunya mengalami luka yang tidak terlalu serius, tapi luka itu cukup membuat anak itu merasa kesakitan. Ia meringis.

"Pasti sakit sekali ya?" kata Doremi yang kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya kearah lutut anak yang terluka itu. Ia lalu memutar tangan kanannya itu lalu berkata, "_Iitai no iitai no tondeke_(1)!"

"Hah?"

"Okasan selalu melakukannya setiap kali aku terjatuh," kata gadis kecil bermata _magenta _itu sambil tersenyum kecil, "Sekarang, apa lututmu masih terasa sakit?"

"Ah, rasanya sudah tidak sakit lagi," sahut anak lelaki itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka bertiga, seorang wanita muda berambut pendek dan berkacamata menatap mereka bertiga. Ternyata ia memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi, sejak anak lelaki itu mengejar dua anak lainnya yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Anak lelaki itu menyahut lagi, "Terima kasih ya, telah menolongku, dan... maaf karena tadi aku mengejar kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa," gadis kecil itu tetap tersenyum, "Kita kan harus saling tolong-menolong."

"Tapi kau hebat juga ya. Padahal... yang kaulakukan hanya itu saja, tapi... rasa sakitku bisa hilang begitu saja. Seperti... seperti..."

"Seperti sihir?" sahut wanita muda yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka di gerbang taman itu, yang kemudian menghampiri mereka, "Apa itu yang ingin kaukatakan?" tanyanya ramah.

Anak lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Eh? Benarkah?" kata Doremi sambil tersipu, "Aku jadi malu."

"Kau menyukai sihir?" tanya wanita itu.

"Iya, tante. Aku menyukainya," jawab Doremi sambil mengangguk pelan.

Wanita itu lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada luka yang berada di lutut anak lelaki itu, "Ah ya, lukamu ini mungkin sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi, tapi tetap harus diobati, supaya tidak infeksi."

"Tante punya kotak P3K?" tanya anak lelaki itu.

"Aku selalu membawanya," sahut wanita itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam tasnya, "Sini, biar kuobati."

Setelah wanita itu mengobati anak itu, mereka kemudian pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sambil berjalan, wanita muda itu memikirkan gadis kecil berambut merah yang tadi ditemuinya.

'_Gadis itu...' _pikirnya, _'Aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi...'_

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

><p>Glossary: (1)Ucapan yang sering diucapkan untuk menghibur anak kecil yang terjatuh, agar anak itu melupakan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.<p>

Catatan Author: Yey, akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama ini. ^^

Buat yang nggak tahu, cerita di chapter ini juga bisa dilihat di Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan episode 50, dimana Yuki-sensei yang ternyata adalah Jou-sama (Ratu Majokai) bercerita bahwa ia pernah bertemu Doremi sebelum menjadi _majominarai_. Bahkan, mereka bertemu sebelum Doremi bersekolah di SD Misora (dan kurang lebih pertemuannya seperti apa yang saya tulis di chapter ini).

Chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan tentang hubungan persahabatannya Doremi dan Hazuki di TK. Nggak lupa, ceritanya tetap canon dari anime seriesnya. Pantengin terus ya?

Ah ya. Hampir lupa mengingatkan kalau bentar lagi akan ada event yang spesial dan spektakuler (lebai) untuk semua karya fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia juga para authornya. Apalagi kalau bukan **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011**! Ikut berpartisipasi ya?

Kali ini, sekian dulu. RnR ya?


	2. Hazuki, Usachan to Akatonbo

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Masuk di chapter 2!

Kali ini, ceritanya bersumber dari Ojamajo Doremi Sharp episode 19, tepatnya menceritakan lebih lanjut tentang pertengkaran antara Doremi dan Hazuki tentang kelinci saat mereka masih di TK.

* * *

><p><strong>Doremi's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 2 – Hazuki, Usa-chan to Akatonbo**

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, di TK Sonatine...<p>

Seorang gadis kecil menghampiri sebuah kandang berukuran cukup besar, dimana terdapat seekor anak kelinci putih yang memang dipelihara di TK Sonatine.

Ia menatap anak kelinci itu lalu berpikir, _'Kasihan Usa-chan. Tiap hari penampilannya selalu sama. Dia pasti bosan menatap bulunya yang hanya berwarna putih itu.'_

Gadis kecil itu lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil sebatang spidol dari dalam kelasnya, kemudian mencoret wajah anak kelinci itu.

'_Begini lebih baik,' _pikirnya yang kemudian menaruh kembali spidol yang dibawanya ke kelasnya, lalu memutuskan bergabung dengan anak lainnya yang sedang bermain perosotan.

Ia tidak tahu, bahwa ada seorang temannya yang melihatnya mencoret wajah anak kelinci itu. Seorang gadis kecil berkacamata yang rambutnya dikuncir dua bernama Shimakura Kaori.

'_Ternyata kau iseng juga, Doremi-chan,' _pikirnya, _'Tapi kau lihat saja nanti. Pasti akan ada seseorang yang memarahimu karena perbuatan isengmu itu, hehehe...'_

Benar saja. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang gadis kecil lain yang juga berkacamata berlari mendekati teman-temannya yang sedang bermain dengan membawa anak kelinci itu sambil berteriak, "Kyaaa! Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Hazuki menatap kedelapan temannya yang sedang bermain disana. Tiga orang sedang memanjat palang kubus, empat orang bermain perosotan (seorang diantaranya Doremi) dan satu orang lagi sedang duduk disana, yaitu Shimakura Kaori yang tadi memergoki Doremi mencoret wajah anak kelinci yang dibawa Hazuki.

"Aku melihatnya! Doremi-chan yang melakukannya!" adu Shimakura kepada Hazuki, yang seketika itu juga membuat Doremi kaget.

Hazuki lalu menghampiri Doremi dan memarahinya, "Kamu ini! Kasihan kan, Usa-chan."

Hazuki menangis, "Usa-chan... kawaiso..."

"Hazuki-chan, jangan nangis..." ujar Doremi yang kemudian ikut menangis sambil meminta maaf, "Gomen... gomen nasai..."

Setelah mereka berdua berhenti menangis, Hazuki akhirnya memaafkan Doremi juga.

Hazuki memang sahabat terbaik Doremi sejak mereka pertama kali masuk di TK Sonatine, bahkan lebih dekat dari Nanako yang lumayan sering berjalan-jalan bersamanya. Karena itulah, Doremi selalu berusaha untuk menjaga perasaan Hazuki sebaik-baiknya. Dia tidak mau lagi membuat Hazuki menangis.

'_Apalagi... aku beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya,' _pikir Doremi, _'Jangan sampai aku membuatnya menangis lagi, seperti waktu itu. Cukup sekali itu saja aku membuatnya menangis, karena ia sahabat terbaikku.'_

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari setelah 'insiden wajah anak kelinci' terjadi...<p>

Hazuki jatuh sakit dan sempat tidak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari, dan saat itulah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anak kelinci kesayangannya itu...

Hampir semua murid TK Sonatine yang seringkali membawa anak kelinci itu bermain keluar kandangnya, dan tak jarang mereka lupa menutup dan mengunci pintu kandang anak kelinci itu setelah mereka selesai bermain. Biasanya, ada guru mereka yang akhirnya menutup dan mengunci pintu itu...

Tapi kali ini, tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu.

Sore itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di TK Sonatine, dan pintu kandang anak kelinci itu masih terbuka. Seekor anjing liar kemudian masuk dan menyerang anak kelinci itu, menggigitnya sampai anak kelinci itu mati.

Keesokan harinya, semua orang terkejut mendapati pintu kandang yang terbuka dan si anak kelinci yang sudah tak bernyawa didalamnya. Banyak anak yang menangis karena kematian anak kelinci itu.

'_Untungnya, Hazuki-chan masih belum masuk sekolah hari ini, jadi ia tidak perlu menangisi kepergian Usa-chan,' _pikir Doremi, _'Tapi... bagaimana kalau nanti ia masuk dan tahu kalau Usa-chan sudah tidak ada? Dia pasti akan bersedih. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya ia tidak bersedih ya?'_

Ia terus memikirkan hal itu saat semua murid TK Sonatine (termasuk dirinya dan kecuali Hazuki yang tidak masuk) mengubur bangkai anak kelinci itu di halaman belakang sekolah. Seketika, ia mendapat ide bagus agar Hazuki tidak tahu kalau anak kelinci itu sudah mati, tapi tentu saja, ia membutuhkan bantuan dari teman-temannya yang lain supaya mereka tidak memberitahu Hazuki tentang hal itu.

Ia lalu berkata, "Ne, minna. Kalau bisa... sebaiknya, kita jangan kasih tahu Hazuki-chan tentang matinya Usa-chan ya?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Yada Masaru.

"Hazuki-chan kan sayang banget sama Usa-chan. Dia pasti akan sedih sekali kalau tahu Usa-chan sudah mati."

Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk tidak memberitahu Hazuki tentang kematian anak kelinci itu.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Hazuki sudah sembuh dan sudah kembali masuk sekolah seperti biasanya. Seperti biasa, ia menghampiri kandang tempat biasanya anak kelinci kesayangannya itu berada.<p>

Tapi tentu saja, hari ini ia tidak dapat melihat apapun didalam kandang itu. Ia hanya dapat melihat kandang kosong.

"Usa-chan pergi kemana?" katanya sambil menatap kandang kosong itu, "Tidak biasanya..."

"Anou ne, Hazuki-chan," Doremi menghampirinya dan berkata, "Usa-chan dijemput sama okasannya... pulang ke rumah mereka."

"Eh, hontou?"

Doremi mengangguk pelan, "Yah, mau bagaimana? Memang lebih baik kalau kita membiarkan Usa-chan tinggal bersama keluarganya, kan?"

Hazuki juga mengangguk. Ia tersenyum, "Kau benar juga, ya..."

Mereka berhasil menyembunyikan rahasia tentang anak kelinci itu dari Hazuki, setidaknya sampai ia menemukan makam anak kelinci itu secara tidak sengaja...

"A-apa ini?" kata Hazuki, tidak percaya dengan apa yang tertulis di batu nisan yang ada di makam tersebut, "Usa-chan..."

Ia lalu menoleh kepada Doremi yang kemudian menghampirinya bersama Nanako dan Mutsumi, "Doremi-chan, apa maksudnya ini?"

"Hazuki-chan..."

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Doremi-chan... aku nggak percaya. Ternyata kamu tukang bohong!" teriak Hazuki, "Doremi-chan no baka!"

Doremi lalu merasa bersalah. Ia kemudian berlari menuju ruang musik.

'_Bodohnya aku! Apa yang kulakukan? Sekarang, Hazuki-chan malah merasa lebih sedih lagi, dan semua ini gara-gara aku...' _pikirnya sambil berlari, _'Sekarang ia membenciku...'_

Hazuki yang marah kemudian masuk kedalam kelas.

Nanako dan Masaru yang tahu betul mengenai sebab Doremi tidak memberitahu tentang kematian anak kelinci itu kepada Hazuki lalu menghampirinya di dalam kelas dan memberitahu Hazuki tentang semuanya.

"Hazuki-chan, Doremi-chan melakukannya karena ia tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih," ujar Nanako.

"Eh?"

"Hontou da yo," sahut Masaru dengan polosnya, "Sebenarnya..."

Nanako dan Masaru menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hazuki, yang kemudian menyadari kalau sebenarnya, Doremi melakukan itu hanya untuk menjaga perasaannya saja.

Hazuki lalu bergegas menyusul Doremi ke ruang musik dengan membawa sebuah biola kecil miliknya. Dia menghampiri Doremi yang sedang bermain piano sambil bersedih.

"Gomen nasai," kata Hazuki. Doremi menoleh.

"Doremi-chan, gomen nasai," ulang Hazuki.

"Hazuki-chan..."

"Masaru-kun sudah cerita semuanya padaku. Maafkan aku karena sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak..."

Doremi lalu menekan sebuah tuts piano dengan senang. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Daijoubu yo. Aku tidak marah padamu, Hazuki-chan. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Hazuki juga tersenyum, "Arigatou."

Ia kemudian memulai pembicaraan lain, "Ah, aku dengar-dengar... Doremi-chan belajar main piano ya?"

"Ya... sedikit. Okasan yang mengajariku," jawab Doremi sambil tersipu.

"Kebetulan... aku juga sedang belajar main biola," ujar Hazuki, "Bagaimana kalau kita mainkan lagu 'Akatonbo' sama-sama?"

Doremi mengangguk, kemudian mereka memainkan lagu 'Akatonbo' bersama-sama. Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa teman-teman sekelas mereka mengintip mereka dari pintu ruang musik, tersenyum melihat Doremi dan Hazuki yang memainkan lagu itu dengan baik.

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Yay! Inilah chapter dua dari fic ini!<p>

Di chapter ini, saya nggak terlalu kesulitan nulisnya (secara, episode yang satu ini pernah tayang di Indo, dan juga, saya punya anime comic dan videonya, hehehe...).

Tapi tentu saja, saya nggak ngejiplak persis apa yang ditulis di anime comicnya. Saya sesuaikan dengan apa yang saya tonton di episodenya sendiri (termasuk diantaranya pemakaian suffiks –chan juga sebutan 'Usa-chan' yang dipakai untuk memanggil anak kelinci yang diceritakan disini). Saya tambah sedikit diawal tentang alasannya Doremi mencoret wajah anak kelinci itu (nggak mungkin kan, kalau dia melakukannya tanpa sebab yang jelas).

Chapter selanjutnya akan jadi chapter yang campur aduk. Ada sedihnya, tapi juga ada lucunya. Penasaran? Pantengin terus ya? Jangan lupa juga untuk RnR.

Dan jangan lupa, sebentar lagi akan ada **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011**! Harap berpartisipasi ya?


	3. Trauma & Steak

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Sampai di chapter 3!

Kalau ada yang pernah nonton movienya Ojamajo Doremi Sharp (atau minimal pernah nonton Ojamajo Doremi Sharp episode 40), pasti tahu apa yang akan diceritakan di chapter ini. Yups, chapter ini akan menceritakan tentang resital piano pertamanya Doremi yang... umm... kacau (tapi khusus yang pernah nonton movienya Ojamajo Doremi Sharp pasti ngerti kenapa saya juga mencantumkan kata 'lucu' waktu saya kasih sedikit 'bocoran' cerita chapter ini di chapter 2 kemarin).

Oke, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Doremi's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 3 – Trauma & Steak**

* * *

><p>'<em>Aku takut sekali...'<em>

Itulah yang dipikirkan Doremi saat menunggu gilirannya dalam resital piano saat itu. Tangannya gemetar. Ia merasa sangat gugup.

Gadis berumur lima tahun itu tak henti-hentinya menghela nafas. Ia gugup setengah mati menunggu saat itu, saat ia harus naik keatas panggung dan memainkan lagu yang selama ini ia mainkan saat berlatih.

'_Bagaimana ini? Aku nggak boleh bikin okasan malu disini. Aku harus tampil dengan baik,' _pikirnya, _'Tapi... aku...'_

Ia menatap ke kursi penonton dari tempatnya menunggu, di balik panggung. Dari sana, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok ayah, ibu dan juga adik perempuannya yang masih bayi, sedang duduk disana, menyaksikan seorang peserta resital lainnya yang sedang bermain piano diatas panggung.

Ia memang bertekad untuk tidak membuat ibunya merasa malu, karena ia tahu bahwa ibunya pernah menjadi pianis yang lumayan berbakat, dan ia yakin bahwa semua orang disana mengenal ibunya. Hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil yang menyebabkan ibunya mengalami cidera tangan yang serius dan membuatnya harus berhenti menjadi pianis.

Ia teringat kata-kata ibunya yang sering diucapkan ketika mengajarinya main piano...

"_Okasan ingin kau mewujudkan cita-cita lama okasan. Okasan ingin sekali melihatmu menjadi pianis profesional. Okasan berharap banyak padamu, Doremi..."_

Ia tahu, tidak salah jika ibunya berpikir seperti itu, tapi disisi lain, ia juga merasa tertekan akan hal itu.

'_Penonton diluar banyak sekali. Bagaimana ini?' _pikirnya gugup, _'Aku nggak bisa konsentrasi...'_

Situasi menjadi semakin buruk saat tiba gilirannya untuk tampil. Doremi berjalan dengan kaku menuju panggung. Ia juga menyalami penonton dengan gugup, lalu berjalan menuju ke kursi yang berada dibalik piano dan duduk disana.

Rasa gugup itu makin menguasai dirinya. Ia bahkan sampai lupa, lagu apa yang harus dimainkannya, dan bagaimana nada pertamanya.

'_Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' _pikirnya panik, _'Nada pertamanya... bagaimana nada pertamanya? Tuts yang mana yang harus kutekan? Apakah...'_

Tanpa sadar, ia mencoba menekan beberapa tuts yang ada, tapi kemudian ia tahu kalau ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Bukan itu nada pertamanya.

'_Ah, aku telah melakukan kesalahan,' _pikirnya. Seketika, air matanya mulai menetes dari mata _magenta_nya. Ia merasa sangat malu.

Ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri, dan kemudian menekan beberapa tuts piano dengan keras. Untuk pertama kalinya, saat itu ia merasa kesal, sedih dan sakit...

Kesal karena akhirnya ia malah melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Bukan hanya untuk dirinya, tapi juga, untuk ibunya.

Sedih karena saat itu ia merasa bahwa ia tidak memiliki bakat bermain piano yang selama ini ia anggap ada. Karena sejujurnya, ia juga ingin sekali menjadi pianis.

Dan semua itu sangat menyakitkan baginya. Bagi anak berusia lima tahun sepertinya, itu merupakan pukulan yang sangat berat.

Ia tak tahan lagi merasakan semua itu. Tanpa disadarinya, ia lalu berhenti menekan tuts-tuts piano itu lalu berdiri disebelahnya, sambil mengeluarkan emosinya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia menangis dengan keras.

Melihat hal itu, ibunya lalu menyadari, bahwa mungkin dirinya telah memaksa putri sulungnya itu begitu keras. Wanita berambut coklat itu lalu menghampiri anaknya diatas panggung dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Ia berkata kepada anaknya, "Gomen ne, Doremi. Kelihatannya okasan sudah memaksakan impian okasan kepadamu, sampai kau merasa terluka seperti ini..."

* * *

><p>Beberapa jam setelah semua itu terjadi...<p>

Karena sudah masuk waktu makan siang, keluarga Harukaze memutuskan untuk makan siang disebuah restoran yang berada di hotel yang juga merupakan tempat berlangsungnya resital tadi pagi.

Doremi memang sudah berhenti menangis, tetapi ia masih saja murung. Bagaimanapun, hatinya masih terguncang karena kejadian di panggung tadi, dan kejadian itu juga membuatnya tidak nafsu makan. Ia hanya bisa menatap seporsi _ebi furai _dihadapannya dengan wajah muram. Tak sedikitpun ia memakan _ebi furai _itu.

Kedua orangtuanya ingin membujuknya makan, tapi kemudian, mereka mengurungkan niat.

'_Tapi... kalau keadaannya seperti ini terus, tidak baik juga untuknya,' _pikir Tn. Harukaze Keisuke, _'Ia bisa sakit kalau tidak mau makan seperti ini.'_

Sambil memberikan sebotol susu kepada putri bungsunya yang masih bayi, Ny. Harukaze Haruka berbisik kepada suaminya, "Mungkin sebaiknya aku menyuapinya dan kau yang memberikan Poppu susu..."

"Biar aku saja yang menyuapi Doremi."

"Bagaimana caranya? Kelihatannya ia tidak mau makan."

Pria itu menatap sepiring steak yang berada dihadapannya, lalu berkata kepada istrinya, "Kelihatannya, kita harus membiarkannya mencicipi sesuatu yang lain, yang bisa mengembalikan nafsu makannya lagi."

"Eh?"

"Sudah berapa kali ia makan _ebi furai_?"

"Terserah kaulah," wanita itu menghela nafas, "Aku hanya ingin melihat Doremi kembali ceria."

Pria berkacamata itu lalu berkata kepada anak sulungnya, "Doremi, mungkin kau mau makanan otosan? Kamu pasti bosan makan _ebi furai _ya?"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng pelan, "Aku nggak mau makan apa-apa."

"Doremi, makanan ini namanya steak. Ini adalah makanan yang paling enak di restoran ini. Kau harus mencobanya."

"Ayo makanlah," sahut ibunya, "Setidaknya kaucicipi sedikit juga tidak apa-apa."

Akhirnya Doremi mengangguk pelan dan mau disuapi sepotong steak oleh ayahnya. Ia membuka mulutnya, kemudian memakan sepotong steak itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya ayahnya.

Doremi masih mencoba merasakan kelezatan makanan itu, dan ia akui bahwa apa yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi benar. Makanan itu enak.

Setelah beberapa lama mengunyah makanan itu, ia lalu menelannya dan tersenyum, kemudian berkata, setengah berteriak, "Steak itu... steak itu enak!"

Sejak saat itulah ia menyukai steak, karena ia menganggap bahwa steak bisa menghiburnya dari rasa sedih yang melandanya tadi.

'_Sekarang, aku nggak mau belajar piano lagi,' _pikir Doremi, _'Yang kumau sekarang hanya satu: aku hanya ingin makan steak lagi, lagi dan lagi!'_

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter 3 ini... fyuh...<p>

Yang pasti, ini semua adalah hasil pemikiran saya setelah menonton dua episode yang saya sebutkan diatas (tapi rada sedih juga waktu nulis tentang resital yang kacau itu... hiks...).

Mudah-mudahan sih, chapter yang satu ini feel-nya dapet ya? (masih nggak PD nih, nulis bagian yang sedihnya ^^)

Chapter selanjutnya akan langsung masuk ke serinya! Disana saya akan menulis semua yang terjadi di season 1 episode pertama (termasuk beberapa hal yang terjadi sebelumnya). Kalau mau tahu ceritanya, lihat saja nanti, hehehe... ^^

Tetep mau ingetin, kalau **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011 **akan segera digelar! Jangan lupa, ikut berpartisipasi ya?

Dan sekarang, waktunya meninggalkan review ya?


	4. Majominarai! or Ojamajo?

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Masuk di chapter 4!

Baiklah, lupakan saja kesedihan yang ada di chapter 3 kemarin. Kali ini, kita masuk ke cerita inti, saat untuk pertama kalinya Doremi bertemu dengan Majorika dan menjadi _majominarai_. ^^

Nggak hanya itu aja sih, yang akan diceritakan disini. Baca saja ya?

* * *

><p><strong>Doremi's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 4 – Majominarai! (or Ojamajo?)**

* * *

><p>Waktu pun berlalu...<p>

Doremi sudah kembali menjadi anak yang ceria (tentu saja, setelah 'perkenalannya' dengan steak dan juga, setelah kedua orangtuanya menjual piano yang berada di rumahnya dengan alasan untuk membayar uang muka pembelian mobil mereka).

Selain kedua orangtuanya, para penonton dan dirinya sendiri, tidak ada yang tahu tentang resital yang kacau itu. Bahkan, Doremi tidak pernah sekalipun memberitahu Hazuki yang notabene sahabat terdekatnya sendiri. Ia menutupi kejadian itu sebagai rahasia.

Ia menutupi semua itu dengan senyumnya yang masih saja membuatnya terlihat ceria, bersikap seperti biasa, dan tetap ramah kepada semua orang.

Tapi entah kenapa, ia juga sedikit merasa kosong dihatinya.

Suatu hari, Hazuki bertanya padanya tentang alasannya berhenti belajar piano dari ibunya.

"Anou, soalnya kan... piano di rumahku dijual untuk beli mobil, jadi... aku nggak bisa latihan dirumah lagi," katanya berbohong.

"Kamu kan masih bisa berlatih di sekolah," ujar Hazuki.

"I-iya juga sih tapi... okasan sudah nggak punya waktu lagi untuk mengajariku. Okasan... sibuk mengurusi Poppu, adikku."

"Oh iya ya, sekarang Doremi-chan sudah punya adik," seru Hazuki sambil tersenyum, "Aku jadi ingin melihat adikmu. Dia pasti bayi yang lucu. Kapan-kapan... boleh nggak aku mampir ke rumahmu?"

"Sebaiknya jangan, Hazuki-chan," kata Doremi, "Poppu memang masih bayi, tapi dia itu berisik kalau sedang menangis. Aku takut kalau nanti... kau malah merasa terganggu."

"Terserah kaulah."

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" sahut Doremi, "Daripada ke rumahku, lebih baik kita ke rumahmu saja. Rumahku kan kecil, sedangkan rumahmu besar sekali."

Ia menghela nafas, "Kalau saja aku tidak sakit waktu kau merayakan pesta ulangtahunmu disana. Aku dengar dari Yada-kun dan Nanako-chan kalau saat itu, pembantumu yang bernama Baaya membuat _sushi _yang bentuknya lucu-lucu..."

"Aku ngerti kok, kalau waktu itu kamu benar-benar tidak bisa datang."

Dan akhirnya, mereka membicarakan tentang hal yang lain lagi.

'_Hazuki-chan, gomen ne,' _pikir Doremi, _'Aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Biar saja itu menjadi rahasia, dimana hanya aku saja yang mengetahuinya. Kau sendiri juga pasti punya rahasia kan?'_

Terlepas dari 'rahasia kelam' itu, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Pada tahun keduanya belajar di TK, saat ulangtahun Hazuki yang juga bertepatan dengan hari valentine, Doremi memergoki Hazuki yang memberikan coklat kepada Yada Masaru.

"Cie cie, Hazuki-chan," ujar Doremi sambil menghampiri Hazuki dan tersenyum, "Lama-lama kamu naksir Yada-kun kan? Buktinya, tadi kamu ngasih coklat ke dia."

"M-memangnya kenapa?" sahut Hazuki gugup. Pipinya memerah, "Aku memberinya coklat karena... karena dia sahabat terbaikku."

"Yang benar?"

"Mou, Doremi-chan... jangan membuatku malu begini..."

"Aku nggak bermaksud membuatmu malu," kata Doremi, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit lagi soal... coklat valentinemu."

Dalam hati ia berkata, _'Aku jadi iri padamu, Hazuki-chan. Kapan ya, aku bisa memberikan coklat valentine kepada seseorang seperti apa yang kauberikan kepada Yada-kun?'_

* * *

><p>Waktu terus berganti. Tahunpun berlalu.<p>

Setelah lulus dari TK Sonatine, Doremi, juga beberapa orang temannya disana (termasuk Hazuki) melanjutkan sekolahnya di SD Misora. Saat itulah, ia bertemu lagi dengan wanita muda berkacamata yang dulu ditemuinya di taman Misora, Yuki-sensei.

Doremi tidak menyadari hal itu, tapi lain halnya dengan Yuki-sensei. Ia masih mengingat saat ia bertemu dengan Doremi untuk pertama kalinya.

'_Dugaanku benar,' _pikir wanita itu, _'Setelah ini, aku __pasti akan sering bertemu dengannya__.'_

Saat masuk kelas, Doremi dan Hazuki terlihat senang sekali.

"Aku nggak nyangka kita bisa sekelas, Hazuki-chan," kata Doremi.

"Aku juga, Doremi-chan. Bahkan kursi kita bersebelahan," sahut Hazuki, "Aku senang sekali."

* * *

><p>Beberapa minggu sebelum kenaikan mereka dari kelas 2, saat Doremi ingin pulang bersama Hazuki, mereka melihat sesuatu yang terjadi di lapangan bola SD Misora.<p>

"Kelihatannya hari ini ada pertandingan sepak bola," ujar Hazuki.

"Sepak bola?" sahut Doremi, "Kedengarannya menarik."

Hazuki mengangguk, "Kalau tidak salah, hari ini pertandingan final antara tim sekolah kita melawan tim sepakbola sekolah lain dari kota tetangga."

Ia lalu bertanya, "Doremi-chan, kau mau menontonnya?"

"Boleh saja," jawab Doremi sambil berjalan ke tempat penonton, "Ayo kita lihat."

Saat itulah ia bertemu dengannya: seorang anak lelaki yang sebentar lagi naik dari kelas 5 dengan rambut agak gondrong berwarna biru gelap bernama Igarashii.

"Ney ney, Hazuki-chan, coba lihat itu," ujar Doremi sambil menunjuk sosok kakak kelas yang dilihatnya itu, "Dia keren sekali."

"Oh, senpai yang itu..." Hazuki memegang kacamatanya, "Kalau tidak salah, namanya Igarashii, tapi aku tidak tahu nama lengkapnya. Dia itu kapten tim sekolah kita."

"Hontou?" mata Doremi berbinar, "Kakkoii..."

Sejak saat itu, Doremi merasa jatuh cinta kepada Igarashii, dan sejak saat itu pula ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

Tapi entah kenapa, usahanya selalu tidak berhasil...

* * *

><p>Sehari sebelum hari pertamanya di kelas 3, Doremi menulis surat cinta untuk Igarashii, kemudian ia memikirkan cara untuk memberikan surat itu.<p>

'_Tapi... gimana kalau aku nggak berhasil memberikan ini kepadanya? Seperti sebelumnya? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Tanpa sengaja, ia kemudian menatap sebuah buku yang berada di raknya. Sebuah buku tentang penyihir...

'_Mungkin aku harus membacanya,' _pikirnya, _'Siapa tahu, ada solusi dari permasalahanku disana.'_

Ia lalu mengambil buku itu dan membacanya. Saat ia merasa sudah menemukan solusi yang ia cari, gadis berambut merah itu menaruh buku yang dibacanya ke dalam tas sekolahnya kemudian pergi tidur.

Keesokan harinya, ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya dimana ia jarang sekali bangun pagi. Bahkan, biasanya ia sering terlambat pergi ke sekolah.

Setelah mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang ia dapat dari buku yang dibacanya kemarin, Doremi lalu bergegas keluar kamar, bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

Sebelum menuruni tangga, ia menguping didepan pintu kamar adiknya, Pop, memastikan bahwa adiknya itu masih tidur.

Putri bungsu dari keluarga Harukaze itu mengetahui semua kegagalan yang dialami Doremi saat ingin mendekati Igarashii. Karena itulah, Doremi tidak ingin adiknya itu mengungkit-ungkit lagi kegagalan yang ia dapat sebelumnya itu.

Tapi ternyata, Pop sudah bangun. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya saat Doremi berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Doremi!" panggil gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu yang kemudian mengagetkan kakaknya.

"Mou, jangan mengagetkanku begitu!"

"Doremi bangun pagi... pasti urusan cowok lagi..."

"Chi-chi-chi-chi-chigau yo. Aku memang harus masuk lebih pagi hari ini."

"Aku tahu itu bohong."

Doremi yang kesal lalu berbalik, kembali menuruni tangga sambil berkata, "Itu juga bukan urusanmu."

"Kau sudah berkali-kali gagal dan masih terus mau mencoba? Percuma saja."

Perkataan Pop tadi membuat Doremi merasa makin kesal. Ia berbalik lagi lalu menjulurkan lidah kepada adiknya itu.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar orangtua mereka terbuka. Seperti biasa, ayah dan ibu mereka bertengkar lagi.

Pop kembali masuk ke kamarnya, sementara Doremi bergegas keluar dari rumahnya itu, pergi menuju sekolahnya, SD Misora.

Ia mencoba memberikan surat cintanya yang semalam ia tulis, dengan tak lupa menyebutkan mantra yang tadi diucapkannya di kamar.

Tapi ia tetap saja gagal...

Di dalam kelas, ia terus saja memikirkan kegagalannya itu, sampai-sampai ia membuat masalah disana. Ia membaca buku yang salah saat gurunya, Seki-sensei, menyuruhnya untuk membaca buku bahasa. Sebelum pulang sekolah pun, ia membawa tas sekolahnya terbalik. Membuat buku-bukunya jatuh berserakan di lantai.

Pada awalnya, rencananya ia ingin menonton pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah bersama Hazuki sebelum pulang, tapi karena kegagalannya tadi pagi, ia jadi malas menonton pertandingan itu, dan meminta Hazuki untuk menontonnya sendiri.

Saat berjalan pulang, Doremi tidak menyadari kalau ia melewati jalan yang salah. Bukan jalan yang biasa ia lewati untuk sampai ke rumahnya, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di depan sebuah toko yang misterius.

Ia menatap sebuah papan nama yang dipajang di depan toko tersebut dan membacanya.

"Makihataya... Marika no Maho-dou..." katanya, "Kedengarannya sedikit menyeramkan..."

Ia kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mendatangi toko tersebut. Dengan hati-hati ia menuruni tangga yang berada di depan toko, lalu berjalan mendekati pintu.

Perlahan-lahan, ia membuka pintu itu, dan melihat seorang wanita berbaju hitam sedang duduk diatas sebuah kursi goyang dengan seekor kucing putih di pangkuannya.

"Irasshai..." wanita itu menyambut kedatangan Doremi.

"Konnichiwa," sahut Doremi cepat. Ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk sementara wanita itu terus saja berbicara tentang tokonya.

Doremi memperhatikan penampilan wanita itu, yang ternyata sangat cocok dengan ciri-ciri penyihir yang ia baca di bukunya tadi. Mata yang merah... Hidung yang panjang... Kemungkinan, membenci anak-anak...

"Jangan-jangan, dia itu..." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu memperhatikan beberapa buah kalung dengan liontin batu berwarna hijau yang dipajang disebuah meja.

"Itu adalah benda yang dapat mengabulkan keinginanmu. Itu adalah jimat sihir..."

"Sihir?" kata Doremi pada dirinya sendiri setelah ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan wanita itu.

Wanita itu terus saja bicara, "dan saat permintaanmu itu terkabul..."

"Anou..." tiba-tiba Doremi memotong perkataan wanita itu.

"Ada apa? Aku masih belum selesai bicara."

"Makihataya Marika-san..."

"Makihatayama Rika ja! Duh, anak-anak benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Kau benci anak-anak?" tanya Doremi tidak percaya. Ia lalu bersiap mengutarakan kesimpulannya, "To yu koto wa..."

Wanita itu terlihat kaget.

"Yappari!"

Wanita itu menoleh.

"Rika-san-tte..."

Wajahnya memucat.

"Hontous-tte..."

"Masaka..." wanita itu menduga, apa yang akan dikatakan Doremi selanjutnya. Jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, yang ternyata adalah seorang...

"Majo!" teriak Doremi sambil menunjuk ke arah wanita itu. Seketika, wanita itu berubah wujud menjadi sebuah gumpalan hijau (yang kemudian lebih dikenal sebagai kodok sihir).

"Lihat apa yang kaulakukan! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" teriaknya marah.

"Apa? Apa maksudnya? Apa benar aku yang membuatmu seperti itu?" tanya Doremi ketakutan.

"Sou ne. Kalau ada seorang penyihir yang identitasnya ketahuan, dia akan berubah seperti ini. Jadi kodok sihir," sahut si kucing yang ternyata sebenarnya bukan kucing. Ia kembali ke wujud aslinya sebagai peri.

"Ayo tanggung jawab! Kembalikan wujudku menjadi seperti semula!" teriak makhluk hijau itu.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanggung jawab, tapi aku nggak tahu bagaimana caranya mengubahmu kembali. Aku nggak punya kemampuan sihir sepertimu, jadi maaf aku tidak bisa mengubahmu sekarang. Aku harus pulang. Sayonara!"

Doremi mencoba untuk keluar dari toko itu, namun dicegah oleh dua makhluk kecil yang dilihatnya itu.

"Hora!" teriak si makhluk hijau.

"Kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja," kata sang peri.

"Dia benar. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sampai aku bisa membuatmu menjadi seorang penyihir."

"Sou na..." ujar Doremi. Namun ketika ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan terakhir, ia berkata, "Eh? Aku jadi penyihir?"

Mereka lalu memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing, dan pada akhirnya Doremi mengetahui nama asli dari penyihir itu: Majorika. Sedangkan peri yang menemaninya bernama Lala.

Sejak saat itulah, Doremi menjadi _majominarai _didikan Majorika.

Majorika dan Lala memperingatkan Doremi supaya ia tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang 'identitas' barunya sebagai _majominarai_, atau nanti, ia akan bernasib sama seperti Majorika: menjadi kodok sihir.

Tapi tetap saja. Pada akhirnya, beberapa orang mengetahui hal itu. Dimulai dari Hazuki, seorang teman baru Doremi di kelasnya bernama Aiko, juga adiknya sendiri, Pop.

Majorika lalu menyarankan mereka untuk menjadi _majominarai _juga. Dengan begitu, rahasia Doremi sebagai _majominarai _akan aman.

Satu hal yang tidak disukai Majorika dari Doremi: terkadang ia bisa sangat menyusahkan. Merepotkan. Karena itulah, Majorika juga memanggilnya _ojamajo_.

'_Ini seperti mimpi,' _pikir Doremi, _'Kuharap ini dapat membantuku memperoleh apa yang kuinginkan.'_

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Fyuh, kelihatannya saya udah kebanyakan nulis disini, jadi saya mutusin untuk meringkas tentang bergabungnya Hazuki, Aiko dan Pop jadi satu (padahal waktunya beda antara Hazuki dan Aiko sama Pop =_=").<p>

Lengkapnya lihat di animenya aja ya? *dihajar reader*

Chapter berikutnya akan sedikit bercerita tentang Onpu, tapi lebih ditekankan ke waktu mereka ikut _majominarai shiken _level 1. Lihat aja nanti.

Sekedar mengingatkan juga tentang **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011** yang akan digelar sebentar lagi. Jangan lupa untuk berpartisipasi ya?

Sekian dulu dari saya. Jangan lupa RnR ya?


	5. Save Our New Best Friend

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Sampai di chapter 5!

Seperti janji saya di chapter 4 kemarin, chapter 5 ini akan sedikit bercerita tentang Onpu, juga tentang apa yang terjadi di episode-episode terakhir season 1. Pantengin terus ya? ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Doremi's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 5 – Save Our New Best Friend**

* * *

><p>'<em>Ternyata Onpu-chan juga majominarai... dan, bukan hanya itu. Dia... dia majominarai didikan Majoruka...'<em>

Itulah yang dipikirkan Doremi, setelah ia, juga Hazuki dan Aiko, mengetahui bahwa teman baru mereka di sekolah yang juga seorang artis bernama Segawa Onpu ternyata adalah seorang majominarai didikan Majoruka, saingan Majorika yang selama beberapa hari sempat merebut Maho-dou dari tangan Majorika.

Awalnya, mereka tidak menyadari hal tersebut, sampai akhirnya mereka melihat gadis berambut pendek itu tampil di panggung audisi dengan kostum penyihirnya yang berwarna senada dengan warna rambut dan matanya, ungu.

Majorika berkata kepada Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko bahwa Onpu adalah saingan mereka. Kalau sebelumnya mereka bisa mengalahkan Majoruka, sekarang mereka juga harus bisa mengalahkan Onpu.

'_Masa sih, kami harus bersaing dengannya?' _pikir Doremi, _'Kelihatannya Onpu-chan anak yang baik.'_

Seperti halnya Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko juga menganggap bahwa mereka tidak harus bersaing dengan Onpu. Setidaknya, mereka bisa menjadi sahabat baik.

Karena itulah, mereka berusaha keras memberitahu Onpu supaya ia tidak menggunakan sihir untuk mengendalikan perasaan orang atau semacamnya, yang jelas-jelas merupakan sihir terlarang.

Mereka tidak peduli, meskipun Onpu tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan saran mereka, hanya karena ia merasa terlindungi oleh jimat pemberian Majoruka.

'_Peduli amat soal hubungan antara Majorika dan Majoruka. Bagaimanapun, Onpu tetap teman kami. Dia teman sekelas kami. Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Majoruka atau apapun.'_

Doremi tahu, Onpu pernah secara tidak sengaja menyakiti perasaannya dengan cara membuat seseorang (yang ternyata adalah kakak dari seorang temannya di kelas) jatuh cinta padanya dengan menggunakan sihir, padahal orang tersebut sudah punya teman spesial yang dicintainya, tapi ia tidak pernah merasa dendam. Tidak. Ia memang sempat marah pada Onpu karena hal itu, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Entah karena memang ia yang terlalu baik atau alasan lain yang membuatnya tidak bisa marah berlama-lama.

Sampai suatu ketika, saat Onpu mengikuti audisi menjadi pemeran utama di film 'Jembatan Shiawase'. Saat itulah, hubungan mereka berempat mulai menjadi lebih dekat.

Onpu, secara tidak langsung, mengundang Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko untuk mendukungnya dalam audisi tersebut, yang putaran terakhirnya dapat disaksikan secara langsung.

Dan tentu saja, mereka menerima undangan tersebut. Selain untuk mendukung Onpu, mereka juga ingin memastikan bahwa kali ini, ia tidak menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuatnya memenangkan audisi tersebut.

Tapi ternyata, mereka menemukan sesuatu yang lain... Onpu tetap saja menggunakan sihir terlarang dalam audisi tersebut, tapi bukan untuk membuatnya menang, melainkan untuk membuat salah seorang saingannya dalam audisi tersebut menjadi tidak gugup lagi.

Namun imbasnya, audisi tersebut jadi berlangsung lebih lama, membuat Onpu hampir telat menemui ayahnya yang di hari itu akan menjadi masinis pertama yang mengoperasikan kereta cepat terbaru yang diluncurkan hari ini.

Ia bisa saja menggunakan sihirnya, kalau saja ia tidak menggunakan sihir terlarang tadi, yang membuat _maho dama _miliknya habis tak bersisa.

Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko sudah tahu tentang rencana Onpu yang ingin menemui ayahnya setelah audisi itu. Karena itulah, mereka menolong Onpu agar tidak telat datang ke stasiun dengan menggunakan _magical stage_.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Dera (atau Dela?), Mota dan Motamota mendatangi Maho-dou. Mereka memberitahu bahwa dihari itu, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko juga Onpu harus mengikuti _majominarai shiken _level 1 mereka bersama-sama di _Ningenkai_.

Tapi ujian itu membuat mereka berempat terkena masalah. Beberapa teman mereka memergoki mereka terbang menggunakan sapu. Rahasia mereka terbongkar!

Mereka baru menyadari hal itu saat mereka kembali dari _Majokai_, setelah mereka memperoleh kristal sihir mereka sebagai pertanda bahwa mereka sudah menjadi penyihir. Saat mereka membuka pintu penghubung antara _Majokai-Ningenkai _yang berada di Maho-dou, mereka dikejutkan oleh kedatangan orangtua mereka, juga teman-teman sekelas mereka.

Pada akhirnya, Onpu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko terkejut: ia menggunakan sihir terlarang untuk menghapus ingatan semua orang disana tentang apa yang mereka lihat malam itu.

Mereka khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Onpu, tapi gadis bermata ungu itu berusaha menenangkan mereka sambil tersenyum, "Aku tak apa-apa. Ayo cepat, jangan sampai keluarga dan teman-teman kita merasa curiga dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini."

Mereka sempat tenang sebentar, sampai akhirnya Pop yang juga berada disana (dan tidak terpengaruh sihir Onpu) mengaku bahwa ia melihat jimat Onpu yang tergantung di pergelangan tangannya telah... hancur berkeping-keping.

Mereka menjadi semakin panik saat melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya: Onpu terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Jimat yang melindungi Onpu selama ini telah hancur, karena itulah, kali ini ia tidak bisa lari dari konsekuensi yang ia dapatkan dari apa yang ia lakukan tadi: ia harus tidur selama seratus tahun.

Malam itu, Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko tidak bisa tidur. Mereka memikirkan cara untuk membangunkan Onpu. Atas usul Aiko, mereka lalu pergi ke _Majokai _dan menanyakannya kepada _Jou-sama_, sang Ratu penyihir.

"Kenapa kalian ingin menolongnya?" tanya sang Ratu, "Dia telah menggunakan sihir terlarang, dan inilah konsekuensi yang harus ia dapatkan: ia harus tidur selama seratus tahun."

"Tapi, Jou-sama, aku yakin ia tidak melakukannya secara sengaja," sahut Doremi, "Saat kami terbang menuju _Ningenkai _tadi, aku sempat berbincang-bincang dengannya. Aku bertanya padanya tentang apa yang ia rasakan saat ia tidak menggunakan sihir terlarang diwaktu kami mengikuti _minarai shiken _tadi siang, dan ia berkata bahwa ia merasa baik. Ia merasa senang. Ia tidak berencana membuat semua orang itu lupa. Ia hanya ingin melindungi kami bertiga."

Pada akhirnya, Jou-sama memberitahu mereka cara agar mereka dapat membangunkan Onpu, tapi resikonya, berhasil atau gagal, mereka harus berhenti menjadi penyihir.

Dan atas dasar persahabatan, mereka melakukannya. Pop bahkan juga rela berhenti menjadi _majominarai _agar Onpu dapat membuka matanya lagi.

Saat itulah, jalinan persahabatan mereka yang baru dimulai. Mereka mengakhiri _yang lama_, sekaligus memulai _awal yang baru_.

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Yah, berniat memperbanyak deskripsi, malah bikin chapter 5 ini jadi minim dialog ya... =_=" *banyak apanya. Deskripsinya banyak yang gaje tuh*<p>

Rasanya saya nggak perlu nambah lebih banyak lagi deskripsi disini. Pokoknya kalau mau tahu cerita lengkapnya, lihat di animenya aja. Toh disini kan season 1 sempat ditayangin dua kali. Masa nggak tahu sih, episode mana aja yang saya maksud? *dihajar reader part 2*

Chapter depan sudah masuk Sharp lho... (oke, mungkin mulai chapter 6 ini saya akan memperbanyak deskripsi yang jelas. Tetap _stay tune _untuk mengikuti ceritanya *sok penyiar radio*)

Review tetap ditunggu lho...


	6. My Better Personality

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Chapter 6 wa koko ni iru *dinyanyikan pake nada 'Ojamajo wa Koko ni Iru'*

Yak, untuk chapter ini, ceritanya diambil dari 'Ojamajo Doremi Sharp', waktu Jou-sama menyuruh Doremi menjadi 'mama' dari Hana-chan. Disini juga diceritakan bagaimana caranya sampai akhirnya trauma Doremi tentang piano bisa hilang, dan akhirnya membuatnya ingin belajar piano dari ibunya lagi bersama Pop. Baca terus ya?

* * *

><p><strong>Doremi's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 6 – My Better Personality**

* * *

><p>Suatu pagi, di kota Misora.<p>

"Ittekimasu!" seru Doremi sambil berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya duduk di kelas tiga di sekolahnya, SD Misora. Lebih tepatnya, hari ini adalah hari pembagian rapor kenaikan kelas.

'_Kira-kira nilai raporku bagus tidak ya?' _tanyanya dalam hati, _'Jangan-jangan tetap tidak ada perkembangan seperti biasa...'_

Doremi menghela nafas. Ia memang bukan murid yang pintar seperti Hazuki. Ia tidak yakin kalau rapor yang akan ia terima hari ini akan menunjukkan kemajuan. Apalagi, selama setahun ini nilai ulangannya selalu jelek.

'_Semoga saja ada kemajuan, walau hanya sedikit,' _harapnya.

Ia lalu teringat sesuatu yang akan terjadi malam ini: kepulangan Majorika dan Lala kembali ke Majokai. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal karena pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya kepada Majorika untuk mengembalikan wujudnya menjadi seperti semula.

'_Mau bagaimana lagi?' _pikirnya, _'Kalau tidak begini, aku dan yang lain tidak bisa menyelamatkan Onpu-chan, dan kalau itu sampai terjadi, kami akan lebih merasa bersalah. Persahabatan kami lebih penting dari apapun.'_

Sesampainya di kelas, Doremi lalu berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu, sampai akhirnya Seki-sensei selaku wali kelas mereka memasuki kelas dengan membawa beberapa lembar rapor murid-muridnya.

Semua murid kelas 3-2 duduk di tempatnya masing-masing sementara Seki-sensei memanggil nama mereka satu persatu untuk mengambil rapor masing-masing. Mereka belum boleh membuka rapor mereka sampai semuanya mendapatkan rapor masing-masing.

Setelah semua murid mendapatkan rapor mereka, baru mereka dipersilakan membuka rapor itu.

Secara perlahan, Doremi membuka rapornya, dan memang ia telah menduga sesuatu yang akan ia dapatkan disana...

Semua nilai yang diperolehnya dikomentari dengan kata _Ganbarimasho_. (ganbarimasho: lebih semangat belajar)

"Oh, tidak..." bisiknya.

Doremi lalu dikagetkan oleh suara dua orang yang berada di belakangnya, Aiko dan Onpu, yang ikut-ikutan menatap nilai-nilai yang tertulis di rapornya.

"Nilaimu semuanya dibawah rata-rata," komentar Aiko.

"Tulisan _ganbarimasho_-nya bahkan lebih banyak dari aku," tambah Onpu.

"Mou, jangan lihat raporku!" Doremi menutupi nilai-nilai di rapornya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Hazuki berteriak dan membuat mereka terkejut, "Sou na!"

"Eh?"

"Kekeke..."

"Kekeke?"

"Di raporku ada tulisan _ganbarimasho_."

"Eh?" Doremi, Aiko dan Onpu menghampiri Hazuki dan menatap nilai-nilai di rapornya, "A..."

"Hanya satu kata _ganbarimasho_. Nilai di pelajaran lain bagus semua," komentar Doremi.

"Berlebihan..." sahut Aiko.

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku dapat _ganbarimasho_. _Ganbarimasho yo_." Hazuki terus saja berteriak sampai ia dan yang lain menyadari kalau Seki-sensei mendekati mereka.

"Hari ini hari terakhir di tahun ajaran ini. Apa kalian mau merayakannya dengan lari bersama di lapangan?" tanyanya ketus.

"T-tentu saja tidak, sensei," jawab Doremi, yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju.

* * *

><p>Malam harinya, di rumah keluarga Harukaze...<p>

Doremi mengetuk pintu kamar Pop, memberitahukan kepada adiknya itu bahwa mereka harus pergi ke Maho-dou sekarang juga untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Majorika dan Lala yang akan pulang ke Majokai malam ini.

"Poppu," panggil Doremi sambil terus mengetuk pintu, "Kamu ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Majorika kan? Ayo kita pergi ke Maho-dou sekarang."

"..."

"Poppu?"

"Ngg..." terdengar suara lirih dari dalam kamar, "Bunyu-chan, jangan pergi..."

"Poppu..." Doremi membuka pintu kamar Pop yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Ditatapnya sang adik yang sedang tidur disana. Tangannya memegang bantal erat-erat. Air matanya mengalir dari kedua matanya yang tertutup. Terlihat bahwa Pop menangis sebelum akhirnya tertidur disana.

"Bunyu-chan, aku nggak mau kalau kamu pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku disini... Bunyu-chan..."

Doremi menghela nafas, "Ternyata Poppu sudah tidur. Kalau sudah begini, mana mungkin aku membangunkannya. Lebih baik aku ke Maho-dou sendiri saja."

Ia lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar Pop menuju ke pintu depan rumahnya.

"Doremi, kau mau kemana?" tanya ibunya, "Ini kan sudah malam."

"Ah, nenek Makihatayama Rika mengundang aku dan yang lainnya ke Maho-dou malam ini. Ada... hal yang ingin disampaikannya."

"Poppu tidak ikut?"

"Poppu sudah tidur. Aku tidak mungkin membangunkannya."

"Baiklah," kata Ny. Haruka, "Tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam ya."

"Iya, okasan," Doremi keluar dari pintu depan, "Aku nggak akan lama kok. Sore jaa, ittekuru ne?"

"Ittereshai."

Sesampainya di Maho-dou, ia tidak langsung masuk ke dalam. Ia duduk di salah satu anak tangga yang berada di depan Maho-dou, sambil menunggu ketiga sahabatnya yang masih belum tiba disana.

Tidak lama kemudian, merekapun datang.

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah malam..." kata Aiko.

"Poppu-chan wa?" tanya Hazuki (terjemahan: Poppu-chan mana?)

"Dia terus-terusan menangis di rumah, sampai dia tertidur. Dia tak ingin 'Bunyu-chan'nya pergi," jawab Doremi, "Yah, tapi kalian tahu sendiri kan, aku tidak bisa membangunkannya kalau dia sudah tidur."

"Kawaiso..." ujar Hazuki sambil menitikan air matanya, "Poppu-chan, kawaiso..."

"Dame da yo, Hazuki-chan," sahut Onpu, "Bukankah kita sudah berjanji kepada Majorika dan Lala kalau malam ini kita tidak akan menangis?"

"Sou da ne," tambah Doremi, "Kita harus mengiringi kepergian mereka dengan senyuman."

"Ikou," ajak Aiko, "Mereka sudah menunggu."

Tapi tiba-tiba, Aiko terkejut mendapati bahwa papan nama Maho-dou yang tahun lalu dibuatnya bersama Doremi dan Hazuki menghilang.

Mereka berempat lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam Maho-dou, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa bangunan itu telah kosong. Majorika dan Lala telah pergi ke Majokai dengan membawa peri mereka.

Onpu mencoba membuka pintu menuju Majokai, tapi ia tetap tak berhasil membuka pintu itu, seolah-olah pintu itu telah dikunci dari dalam. Dari Majokai.

"Kenapa pintu ini tidak bisa terbuka?" kata Onpu yang terus mencoba membuka pintu itu, walau pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa membukanya.

"Minna!" seru Doremi memanggil ketiga sahabatnya yang kemudian menghampirinya yang sedang berada di dekat meja kasir, tempat ia menemukan selembar amplop bertulisan 'Untuk: para ojamajo', surat dari Majorika yang ditulisnya sebelum ia pergi.

"Surat?" tanya Onpu.

Doremi mengambil surat itu, "Biar aku yang membacanya."

Yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju, kemudian Doremi membaca surat itu.

Dalam surat itu, Majorika meminta maaf karena ia dan Lala pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan dengan Doremi dan yang lainnya, karena mereka tidak tega kalau harus berpamitan dulu. Mereka takut kalau itu membuat mereka tidak rela untuk pergi. Dalam suratnya, Majorika juga menulis agar Doremi dan yang lainnya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan peri-peri mereka, karena ia dan Majoruka akan menjaga peri-peri itu.

Setelah membaca surat itu, Doremi meremasnya, "Hitoi yo!"

"Mereka pergi tanpa pamit..." ujar Hazuki pelan.

"Egois sekali mereka!" sahut Aiko.

Mereka berempat mulai menangis. Hati mereka seperti tersayat pisau saat mengetahui bahwa perpisahan itu akan berakhir seperti ini: tanpa ada kata pamit yang langsung diucapkan oleh mereka sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin Majorika bisa melakukan hal itu.

Mungkin Majorika berpikir bahwa itu yang terbaik untuknya, tapi tidak bagi Doremi juga ketiga sahabatnya yang lain. Mereka tidak ingin berpisah begitu saja.

Mereka terus menangis sampai akhirnya Onpu mendengar sesuatu terjatuh di belakangnya. Sebuah _hair dryer _bertuliskan Maho-dou.

Onpu berhenti menangis lalu mengambil _hair dryer _itu, kemudian bertanya kepada Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko, "Ini _hair dryer _siapa?"

"Nani nani?" mereka lalu mendekati Onpu untuk melihat _hair dryer _itu, kemudian mereka menyadari bahwa itu milik Majorika.

"Yossha!" seru Aiko.

"He?" sahut Doremi bingung.

"Kita bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk menyusul mereka. Ayo kita ke Majokai."

"Tidak mungkin kita bisa kesana," ujar Onpu.

"Nande?"

"Pintu ke Majokai nggak bisa dibuka."

"Hontou?" Doremi menghampiri pintu yang dimaksud oleh Onpu tersebut dan mendapati sebuah kunci tergantung di lubang kunci pintu itu, "Ne ne... pintu ini ada kuncinya."

Yang lain terkejut, "Eh?"

"Terkadang Majorika juga suka lupa kan?" tambah Doremi yang lalu memutar kunci itu, sampai akhirnya pintu itu dapat terbuka untuk mereka, "Yatta! Ikou, minna."

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi kunci itu tidak ada..."

"Ayolah, jangan pikirkan hal itu," ujar Aiko memotong perkataan Onpu.

"Iya. Ayo kita pergi," sahut Hazuki.

"Tunggu kami, Majorika!" seru Doremi.

Mereka lalu berlari memasuki pintu itu, tapi kemudian secara perlahan mereka memperlambat laju berlari sampai akhirnya mereka hanya berjalan disana.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kota kodok sihir itu dimana ya?" tanya Aiko.

Mereka lalu sampai di depan sebuah peta besar yang tertulis diatas sebuah batu besar. Peta itu ditulis dalam bahasa yang sangat unik dan asing bagi mereka yang lebih terbiasa membaca huruf hiragana, katakana atau kanji.

"Rumit sekali peta ini..." keluh Hazuki.

"Kita tidak bisa membaca tulisannya," sahut Aiko.

Onpu yang bersikap tenang lalu berkata, "Kota itu berada di belakang taman kerajaan."

"Eh?" tanya Doremi, "Onpu-chan bisa membacanya?"

"Saat aku menjadi _majominarai_, Majoruka sempat mengajariku beberapa huruf sihir yang mudah."

"Sugoi!" seru Doremi dan Hazuki.

"Tapi, kita masih harus berjalan jauh ke kota itu ya..." keluh Aiko.

"Bukannya ada jalan pintas?" sahut Doremi, "Kita bisa lewat taman kerajaan."

Tapi kemudian ia menarik kata-katanya. Gerbang taman itu dijaga dengan sangat ketat.

"Bagaimana caranya kita bisa masuk kesana?" tanya Aiko ketus. Doremi hanya mengeluh.

Mereka lalu melewati jalan yang berada disebelah kiri taman kerajaan itu, dimana Doremi berjalan paling belakang diantara yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba Doremi menghentikan langkahnya, menatap kesebelah kanan dimana terdapat sebuah lubang menuju ke dalam taman kerajaan. Ia lalu memanggil ketiga sahabatnya, "Ne, minna."

"Ngg?"

"Kita bisa masuk ke taman lewat lubang ini!" seru Doremi yang kemudian memasuki lubang itu, "Jalan pintas. Jalan pintas."

"Oh, lucky!" sahut Aiko.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Hazuki kepada Onpu yang terlihat makin kebingungan.

"Rasanya tadi tidak ada lubang disana..." kata Onpu heran. Tapi kemudian, ia lalu mengikuti yang lain memasuki lubang itu.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai ke dalam taman kerajaan. Mereka mengagumi keindahan bunga-bunga yang ditanam disana.

Mereka lalu sampai di depan sebuah terowongan yang dibuat dari tanaman mawar.

"Terowongan mawar ini hebat!" seru Doremi yang kemudian berlari memasuki terowongan itu.

Sementara itu, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu membicarakan tentang banyaknya tanaman mawar yang ditanam disana.

"Tapi, aku dengar-dengar bunga mawar berwarna biru jarang sekali ditemukan," kata Hazuki.

"Nande?" tanya Aiko.

"Kelihatannya susah untuk membiakkannya."

"He?" Onpu memandang tanaman mawar yang tumbuh disekitarnya, yang menghiasi taman itu dengan cantiknya.

"Hazuki-chan, katamu bunga mawar biru itu langka," sahut Doremi.

"Iya."

"Tapi kok disini banyak ya?"

"Eh?" Hazuki terkejut. Ia, bersama Aiko dan Onpu dengan cepat menyusul Doremi yang sudah berada di depan sebuah tanaman mawar dengan beberapa bunga berwarna biru yang indah.

Tiba-tiba, salah satu kuncup bunga mawar biru yang awalnya tergulung bergerak mendekati mereka. Kuncup bunga itu kemudian mekar dihadapan mereka, dan dari dalamnya, keluar sesosok bayi mungil dengan rambut kuning yang diikat oleh enam buah bola kristal kecil berwarna-warni. Tubuh bayi itu terbungkus kain putih kecil.

Hampir saja bayi itu terjatuh, tapi dengan cepat Doremi menangkap bayi itu sebelum jatuh ke tanah, "Abunai!"

Dalam dekapan Doremi, bayi itu membuka matanya, menatap wajah orang yang tadi menolongnya.

"Kawaii..." ujar Doremi saat menatap bayi itu.

Tiba-tiba bayi itu menangis. Onpu lalu memberitahu mereka kalau bayi itu adalah bayi penyihir, karena penyihir lahir dari bunga mawar.

Onpu lalu berkata, "Doremi-chan, boleh aku menggendongnya?"

"Ii yo," sahut Doremi. (ii yo: boleh)

Tapi pada akhirnya, Doremi terkejut. Bayi itu mengompol dalam gendongannya.

"Oshiko?" seru Hazuki dan Aiko bersamaan. (oshiko: ngompol)

"Yah, biar kau saja yang menggendongnya," kata Onpu yang akhirnya tidak jadi menggendong bayi itu.

"Kenapa aku selalu sial begini sih..." ratap Doremi, masih memegangi bayi itu yang kemudian menangis setelah mengompol.

Tiba-tiba keberadaan mereka diketahui oleh penyihir pengawas taman kerajaan. Mereka, juga bayi itu, lalu dibawa ke istana.

Dan sekali lagi, mereka bertemu dengan Jou-sama.

Itulah awal petualangan baru mereka, dimana Jou-sama menunjuk Doremi menjadi 'mama' dari bayi tersebut. Dibantu oleh ketiga sahabatnya, mereka harus merawat bayi itu selama setahun, dan juga, kembali menjadi _majominarai_. Jou-sama berjanji akan mengembalikan kristal sihir mereka jika mereka berhasil merawat bayi itu. Hal ini juga membuat Majorika, Lala, juga Dodo, Rere, Mimi dan Roro dapat kembali ke _Ningenkai_, membuat Majorika dapat berjualan lagi.

Agar bayi itu dapat tumbuh dengan baik, Maho-dou lalu diubah menjadi toko bunga bernama _Flower Garden Maho-dou_. Tak hanya itu. Doremi juga meminta kepada Jou-sama agar Pop juga bisa kembali menjadi _majominarai _bersama dengan mereka, yang akhirnya dikabulkan oleh Jou-sama.

Sejak saat itu, mereka menjaga bayi itu sebaik-baiknya, seperti layaknya seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Doremi menamai bayi itu Hana-chan, karena ia lahir dari bunga.

Banyak hal yang mereka pelajari saat mengurus Hana-chan, tak terkecuali Doremi. Ia belajar banyak dari semua yang terjadi saat ia dan yang lain mengurus bayi itu dengan sepenuh hati.

Suatu hari, Doremi diberitahu oleh ibunya, kalau seseorang dianggap sebagai seorang ibu bukan hanya karena melahirkan anak, melainkan juga harus mengurus anak itu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Di hari yang lain, ia juga belajar tanggung jawab jika seandainya anak tersebut sakit karena kesalahan orangtuanya: mereka harus menemani anak itu dan merawatnya sampai ia sembuh.

Kehadiran Hana-chan dalam kehidupannya membuat Doremi mengerti tentang semua yang terjadi dalam kehidupan ini. Lambat laun, kemalasannya juga makin berkurang. Ia berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik (walaupun sifat cerobohnya masih ada).

Dan yang terpenting, ada satu hal yang terjadi saat itu yang akhirnya mengobati trauma lamanya akan piano: keinginan Pop agar ia juga diajari piano oleh ibunya.

Tentu saja, saat itu Pop masih belum bisa berlatih di rumahnya sendiri, karena di rumah keluarga Harukaze sudah tidak ada piano. Dengan menggunakan sihir, Doremi memunculkan sebuah piano di Maho-dou yang akhirnya dipakai Pop untuk berlatih, tentu saja dengan bimbingan ibunya.

Saat itulah, luka lama itu hilang.

Suatu hari, saat Pop belajar memainkan sebuah lagu dari ibunya, Doremi dan Hana-chan memandang mereka dari kejauhan. Saat Doremi lengah, Hana-chan merangkak menghampiri mereka, tertarik dengan piano yang mereka mainkan.

Ny. Haruka lalu menggendong Hana-chan agar dapat meraih tuts-tuts piano tersebut, yang kemudian ditekan oleh Hana-chan secara sembarang dan membuat Pop merasa terganggu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Hana-chan menangis. Menyadari hal tersebut, Doremi lalu meminta kepada ibunya agar Hana-chan diserahkan kembali kepadanya.

Tapi, walaupun sudah dalam gendongan Doremi, Hana-chan masih saja menangis. Hal itu kemudian membuat Ny. Haruka ingin memainkan sebuah lagu untuk menenangkan Hana-chan. Ia lalu memainkan lagu 'Lupinus no Komoriuta' dengan menggunakan piano tersebut, yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Hana-chan tenang.

Doremi lalu teringat apa yang terjadi saat ia masih belajar piano dari ibunya dulu. Saat Pop masih bayi, ia juga sempat bermain piano untuk menenangkan Pop yang menangis keras. Saat itulah ia merasa trauma dihatinya mulai menghilang, tergerus oleh kenangan manis yang ia ingat itu.

Hari itu ia memutuskan untuk berlama-lama di Maho-dou, saat ibu dan adiknya ingin pulang ke rumah. Saat itu juga, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu menyadari, bahwa sebelum hari itu, tak sedetikpun Doremi menyentuh piano yang ia munculkan di Maho-dou. Mereka lalu bertanya-tanya, apa yang menyebabkan Doremi bersikap seperti itu, dan saat itulah mereka baru mengetahui apa yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu: kegagalan Doremi dalam resital pertamanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Tn. Harukaze Keisuke mendapatkan royalti dari artikel memancing yang ia tulis, yang rencananya akan dicetak menjadi sebuah buku. Royalti tersebut lalu dibelikan sebuah piano baru, yang akhirnya menempati ruang keluarga di rumah keluarga Harukaze.

Saat itulah Doremi mengutarakan keinginannya untuk belajar piano lagi dari ibunya, dan hal itu melengkapi kebahagiaan keluarga Harukaze di hari itu.

Walau Doremi masih merasa bahwa ia tidak memiliki bakat untuk menjadi seorang pianis...

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Akhirnyaaa... chapter ini selesai juga... (kombinasi antara penjelasan episode 1, 2, 4 &amp; 40 dari Ojamajo Doremi Sharp) *ngurut-ngurut jari tangan yang pegel*<p>

Pokoknya, setiap kali saya update fic crossover saya, fic saya yang satu ini juga saya update! Saya nggak akan pernah membiarkan satupun dari dua fic ongoing saya ini jadi hiatus (maaf ya. Kata hiatus nggak ada di kamus penulisan saya... *tepuk tangan*)

Eh, kenapa saya jadi pidato disini? Bukannya menjelaskan tentang fic. #ehm uhm

Menurut reader, chapter yang satu ini bagaimana? Jangan lupa tinggalin komentar di review ya? ^^

Chapter berikutnya akan menceritakan tentang episode terakhir Sharp. Sudah pasti, temanya jadi sedih lagi.

Pokoknya terus baca aja ya? Ja ne!


	7. Love Supreme no Hana

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Sudah di chapter 7! *nyiapin tisu berol-rol*

Yups, chapter ini akan menceritakan tentang ending 'bittersweet' part 2 di anime ini (eh, tapi bener kan, kalau endingnya dua season pertama Ojamajo Doremi sama-sama 'bittersweet'? – sama-sama menceritakan tentang penyelamatan yang harus diiringi dengan pengorbanan yang bikin endingnya jadi sedih T_T).

Saya sengaja mengurangi percakapan disini (paling tidak percakapan yang saya tulis sebagian bukan percakapan yang diperlihatkan di animenya alias hidden scene). Yang pasti, chapter ini diilhami dari dua episode terakhir Ojamajo Doremi Sharp.

* * *

><p><strong>Doremi's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 7 – Love Supreme no Hana**

* * *

><p><em>Tes kesehatan Hana-chan ditunda...<em>

Itulah yang akhirnya membuat Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Hana-chan (juga Pop yang menyusul mereka) pulang kembali dari Majokai dengan membawa buku pertumbuhan Hana-chan yang halaman terakhirnya masih belum diberi stempel. Setelah semua kekacauan yang terjadi saat itu, Majoheart memutuskan untuk menunda tes kesehatan bayi penyihir berumur satu tahun bagi bayi penyihir yang masih belum dinyatakan lulus.

Kekacauan malam itu membuat mereka sangat lelah. Karena itulah, setelah menidurkan Hana-chan di tempat tidurnya, pohon Life Wood, Doremi, Pop, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Setibanya di rumah, Doremi dan Pop memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing. Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, Doremi beranjak ke tempat tidur.

"Aku lelah sekali..." katanya pada diri sendiri, "Pagi akan datang sebentar lagi, tapi tetap saja tak masalah buatku kalau aku tidur sekarang..."

Ia menguap sebentar lalu dalam sekejap tertidur pulas. Memang tidak masalah jika ia tidur, karena hari itu ia tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah. Sudah waktunya libur.

Namun tak lama kemudian, ia tahu kalau saat itu bukan saat yang tepat untuk tidur.

Beberapa jam setelah ia sampai dirumah, Lala mendatangi rumahnya dan mengetuk kaca jendela yang berada tepat diatas tempat tidurnya, tapi Doremi tidak mendengarnya. Ia masih saja berada dalam alam mimpinya.

Merasa kesal, Lala kemudian menggores kaca jendela yang tadi diketuknya dengan menggunakan kuku tangannya, menyebabkan suara yang membuat Doremi merasa ngilu dan akhirnya terbangun.

"Ada apa ini?" katanya saat ia terbangun. Ia lalu menengok ke arah jendela tempat Lala berada, "Ah, Lala."

Ia membuka jendela itu dan membiarkannya memasuki kamar, "Belum lama aku pulang dari Maho-dou tadi, sekarang kamu datang kemari. Ada apa?"

"Gawat Doremi. Hana-chan tiba-tiba demam tinggi, dan... kali ini, bukan demam biasa."

"Apa!" seru Doremi, "Maksudmu, Hana-chan..."

"Begitulah. Tadi Majorika sudah mencoba memberinya ekstrak _chamomile _kesukaannya, tapi Hana-chan tetap tidak mau meminumnya."

Doremi bergegas mengganti bajunya, "Kau sudah mengompresnya?"

"Aku sudah mengompresnya dengan beberapa buah balok es, tapi... es-es itu malah mencair semua hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik."

"Itu namanya serius." Doremi membuka pintu kamarnya, "Aku akan menelepon yang lain dulu, setelah itu baru kita ke Maho-dou."

Lala mengangguk setuju.

Doremi lalu berlari menuju ke telepon rumahnya yang berada di lantai dasar. Dengan cepat ia menelepon Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu, memberitahukan kepada mereka tentang sakitnya Hana-chan.

Pop menghampiri kakaknya yang baru saja selesai menelepon Onpu, "Doushita no, Doremi? Kita kan belum lama pulang dari Maho-dou. Kupikir kau masih tidur."

"Gawat Poppu, gawat! Hana-chan sakit keras!"

"Apa! Tapi tadi, kelihatannya..."

"Iya, tapi barusan Lala memberitahuku tentang hal itu. Sekarang dia menungguku di dalam kamar. Kami akan segera ke Maho-dou."

"Doremi."

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku ikut ke sana? Aku khawatir."

"Tentu boleh, Poppu. Ayo kita pergi."

Di depan gerbang Maho-dou, mereka bertemu dengan yang lainnya: Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu. Mereka lalu bersama-sama masuk ke dalam Maho-dou, menghampiri Majorika yang masih sibuk mengurusi Hana-chan yang tiba-tiba terkena demam tinggi.

Mereka bekerja sama merawat Hana-chan, tapi demam tingginya masih belum turun juga.

Dalam kebimbangan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan akan membawa Hana-chan ke Majokai malam itu juga untuk berobat pada Majoheart.

Mereka menunggu sampai bulan tersenyum muncul dilangit, yang membuat mereka dapat pergi ke Majokai.

Mereka terkejut saat mendapati jumlah air yang mengalir di air terjun kecil yang menjadi gerbang ke Majokai berkurang.

"Pasti sedang ada masalah di Majokai," kata Majorika.

Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap bertekad membawa Hana-chan ke Majokai, ke klinik penyihir milik Majoheart.

Setibanya di sana, mereka bertemu dengan Majopi dan Majopon.

"Anata-tachi, doushita no?" tanya Majopi, "Hari ini tidak ada tes kesehatan."

"Tolong panggilkan Majoheart-sensei," jawab Doremi, "Hana-chan sakit keras."

"Eh!" seru Majopi dan Majopon bersamaan.

"Bagaimana ini? Dokter Majoheart sedang menemui Jou-sama di istana," ujar Majopi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu Dokter Majoheart tentang kondisi Hana-chan," sahut Majopon yang langsung berlari keluar klinik tersebut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Majopon kembali bersama Majoheart. Dokter penyihir itu lalu memeriksa kondisi Hana-chan yang semakin melemah.

Majoheart menyuruh Majopon untuk menyelimuti Hana-chan dengan lapisan kapas dari pohon Life Wood. Doremi dan yang lainnya menanyakan kondisi Hana-chan kepada Majoheart.

"Kalau ini terus berlanjut, Hana-chan bisa..." ia tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, karena ia tahu bahwa mereka bisa menebak dengan mudah apa lanjutannya. _Hana-chan bisa meninggal_...

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Doremi lalu mengeluarkan _picotto poron_nya. Hampir saja ia menggunakan sihir terlarang untuk menyembuhkan Hana-chan kalau saja Majorika tidak melompat kearahnya dan mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Tapi kemudian, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu juga mengeluarkan _picotto poron _mereka, juga berpikir untuk menyembuhkan Hana-chan dengan menggunakan sihir.

"BAKAMONO!" teriak Majoheart, "Kalian tidak boleh melakukan hal itu!"

Tapi mereka tetap bersikeras bahwa keselamatan Hana-chan lebih penting dari segalanya. Mereka tidak takut, walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka sekalipun. Itu lebih baik daripada mereka harus melihat kondisi Hana-chan yang semakin lemah seperti sekarang ini.

Tiba-tiba Jou-sama menghampiri mereka, dan memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Hana-chan: mereka harus mengambil bunga berwarna merah bernama Love Supreme yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan. Bunga itu terdapat didalam sebuah hutan yang menyeramkan bernama _Noroi no Mori _(hutan kutukan).

Tapi untuk masuk kesana, mereka menghadapi resiko yang besar.

Selama ini, sudah banyak penyihir yang mencoba masuk ke sana dan tidak keluar dengan selamat. Salah satu dari mereka memang ada yang berhasil keluar dengan selamat, tetapi ia terkena kutukan untuk tidur selama seribu tahun.

Namun itu semua tidak membuat Doremi dan yang lain merasa gentar. Mereka tetap ingin pergi kesana demi menyelamatkan Hana-chan. Karena itulah, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu memberanikan diri masuk ke hutan itu, dengan dibekali kristal sihir mereka yang akhirnya dikembalikan oleh Jou-sama.

"Inilah saat yang tepat bagi kalian untuk menggunakannya," kata Jou-sama.

Awalnya, Pop juga ingin ikut dengan mereka, tapi Doremi menentangnya.

"Poppu, ada kemungkinan... aku tidak akan kembali dengan selamat," ujar Doremi, "Kalau kau juga masuk ke sana, siapa yang akan menghibur otosan dan okasan nantinya?"

Pop menangis.

"Poppu-chan, kalau Hana-chan sudah sembuh nanti, tolong jaga dia demi kami ya?" tambah Hazuki.

Majominarai berbaju merah itu lalu mengangguk perlahan, masih dengan airmatanya yang terus menetes.

Majoheart berjanji kepada mereka untuk menjaga Hana-chan selama mereka berada di dalam hutan itu. Ia menjamin bahwa Hana-chan tidak akan meninggal sebelum mereka keluar dengan membawa bunga itu.

Setelah menggunakan _Magical Stage _untuk berubah menjadi _Royal Patraine_, mereka berempat berjalan masuk ke hutan yang gelap itu. Di dalam sana, mereka sempat berilusi tentang keluarga mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali Doremi.

Ia membayangkan bahwa dirinya sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, di dalam kamarnya yang nyaman. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara dentingan piano mengalunkan sebuah lagu yang sederhana.

'_Piano? Pasti Poppu yang memainkannya,' _pikirnya.

Kemudian terdengar suara orangtuanya memanggilnya, mengatakan bahwa menu makan malam mereka hari ini adalah steak. Terdengar pula suara Pop yang mengancam bahwa jika Doremi tidak turun juga ke ruang makan, jatah steak miliknya akan dilahap oleh adiknya itu.

Doremi tersenyum. Ia berpikir bahwa selama ini, ia tinggal di keluarga yang hangat. Keluarga yang nyaman...

Tapi kemudian, ia teringat pesan ibunya saat pertama kali ia merawat Hana-chan: seseorang dianggap sebagai seorang ibu bukan hanya karena melahirkan anak, melainkan juga harus mengurus anak itu dengan sebaik-baiknya, yang akhirnya menyadarkannya pada apa yang terjadi sekarang: ia harus menyelamatkan Hana-chan, karena ia adalah 'mama' dari Hana-chan. Pemikiran itu berhasil membuatnya keluar dari ilusinya tadi, yang dibuat oleh mantan Ratu Majokai yang memerintah dua periode sebelum Jou-sama agar mereka menyerah untuk mencari bunga Love Supreme tersebut.

Ketiga sahabatnya juga demikian. Mereka juga berhasil keluar dari ilusi mereka masing-masing saat mereka ingat bahwa Hana-chan membutuhkan mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka menemukan apa yang mereka cari: setangkai bunga merah bernama Love Supreme.

Namun saat mereka mencoba mengambil bunga tersebut, mereka dihalangi oleh sang mantan Ratu dengan adanya rintangan berupa jurang disekeliling bunga itu.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba melewati rintangan itu secara bergiliran satu persatu. Mereka tetap bertekad untuk mendapat bunga itu walaupun mereka harus terkena kutukan yang membuat mereka harus tidur selama seribu tahun.

Secara bergiliran, mereka melewati rintangan itu, lalu akhirnya jatuh tertidur, sampai akhirnya tinggal Doremi sendiri yang belum mencobanya.

Ia menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah jatuh tertidur sambil menangis, "Kalian benar-benar mama yang hebat..."

Sang mantan Ratu masih saja mencoba mencegah Doremi untuk mendapatkan bunga itu, tapi tetap saja tak berhasil. Ia sudah bertekad bulat untuk mengambil bunga itu apapun yang terjadi, dan ia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh apapun yang dikatakan oleh mantan Ratu tersebut. Ia tidak akan menyerah.

Doremi melewati rintangan itu, sambil mengingat-ingat semua kenangannya bersama Hana-chan.

Saat kristal sihirnya pecah, ia meneriakkan nama Hana-chan. Seketika bajunya berubah dan rambut _odango_nya juga terlepas. Untungnya, ia masih punya waktu untuk menggapai bunga itu sebelum ia jatuh tertidur bersama yang lain.

Saat ia menggapai bunga itu, bunga tersebut berubah warna dari merah menjadi putih, seolah mendengar 'permohonan' Doremi agar Hana-chan dapat sembuh dari penyakitnya. Seketika itu juga, _Noroi no Mori _menghilang.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Majorika, Lala, Pop, Jou-sama, Majorin dan Majoheart mendatangi Doremi dan yang lainnya, yang telah jatuh tertidur.

Majoheart lalu memeriksa mereka berempat, "Tidak salah lagi. Mereka telah terkena kutukan itu, dan aku tidak yakin kalau mereka bisa bangun sebelum seribu tahun."

Majoheart kemudian menatap tangan kanan Doremi dan menyadari sesuatu disana: bunga Love Supreme yang telah berubah warna. Doremi berhasil mendapatkannya.

Jou-sama yang terharu kemudian berniat membangunkan keempat gadis itu dengan menggunakan sihir, namun ditentang oleh Majorin yang dengan cepat mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Situasi menjadi tegang saat Majopi dan Majopon datang membawa Hana-chan dan melapor kepada Majoheart kalau kondisi Hana-chan semakin memburuk.

Tapi tiba-tiba, bunga Love Supreme yang berada di tangan kanan Doremi bercahaya. Kelopak bunga itu lalu terbang mendekati Hana-chan, yang kemudian sembuh dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hana-chan lalu terbang mendekati Doremi dan ketiga sahabatnya yang terbaring disana. Ia mencoba memanggil mereka, walaupun semua orang disekitarnya tahu bahwa mereka berempat tidak akan bisa merespon panggilan itu...

Pop yang sudah tak tahan lagi menggendong Hana-chan dan berkata kepada bayi itu kalau mereka akan tidur dalam waktu yang lama. Seketika, Hana-chan mengucapkan kata pertamanya: mama, yang pada akhirnya membuat Pop terkejut.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Doremi dkk terbangun dari tidur mereka. Ternyata, perkataan Hana-chan tadi secara tidak langsung membuat mereka terlepas dari kutukan itu.

Tapi sayangnya, karena kristal sihir mereka pecah, mereka sudah tidak lagi menjadi penyihir dan harus berpisah dengan Hana-chan. Walaupun begitu, Majorika tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka, dan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Maho-dou, walau mungkin ia tidak akan pernah lagi kembali ke wujud semula.

Dan sebenarnya, ia _memang tidak perlu _kembali ke Majokai...

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Yosh, akhirnya saya berhasil menulis chapter ini, hehehe... Semoga tetap berkenan di hati para reader semuanya ya? ^^<p>

Chapter depan akan menceritakan tentang pertemuan Doremi dkk dengan Momoko! Mungkin isinya kurang lebih akan jadi hampir sama kayak yang di Momoko's Life chapter 5 kemarin, hanya kali ini mungkin akan _full _ngebahas tentang episode pertamanya Motto Ojamajo Doremi.

Ah ya, saya juga mau ngasih tahu kalau mulai tanggal 1 Oktober kemarin, **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011** sudah memasuki bulan nominasi lho. Kalau para reader mau menominasikan fic atau author (tentunya yang berbahasa Indonesia untuk ficnya dan authornya juga dari Indonesia) yang menurut readers layak untuk menang tahun ini, jangan lupa untuk mampir ke profil saya, karena disana ada formulir nominasinya. Jangan lupa diisi ya? Yang punya _facebook _& _twitter _juga jangan lupa join di grup resmi IFA di FB juga follow IFA di _twitter _ya? Ditunggu lho partisipasinya.

Dan juga, kalau ada (garis bawahi kata 'kalau') dari para reader yang mau menominasikan **Doremi's Life** di IFA 2011, tak lupa juga saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Saya janji, saya akan meng-update fic ini sesegera mungkin, dan juga, akan membuat fic ini menjadi sebagus mungkin, untuk membuktikan bahwa fic saya pantas untuk menang. Yey!

Sekian dulu dari saya. Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran saya tunggu di review dengan tangan terbuka ya? Ja ne!


	8. My New Classmate

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Akhirnya sampai di chapter 8!

Seperti yang sudah saya kemukakan sebelumnya, chapter ini intinya kurang lebih hampir sama dengan chapter 5 dari Momoko's Life (bercerita tentang Motto Ojamajo Doremi episode 1), hanya objek ceritanya aja yang beda (pastinya). Baca saja ya?

* * *

><p><strong>Doremi's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 8 – My New Classmate**

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari setelah Hana-chan pulang kembali ke Majokai...<p>

Hari ini, kedua orangtua Doremi dan Pop ingin mendaftarkan Pop ke SD Misora, dimana dia akan menjadi murid kelas 1 disana. Sebelum mereka pergi, mereka memutuskan untuk berfoto sekeluarga.

Doremi menyalakan pengatur waktu otomatis pada kamera foto yang mereka pakai. Sayangnya ia terjatuh saat berlari ke arah keluarganya untuk ikut difoto, dan akhirnya, iapun tidak ikut terfoto oleh kamera itu.

Doremi tidak bisa ikut mereka, karena ia tetap harus mengurusi _Flower Garden Maho-dou_ bersama Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu.

Sebelum Pop dan kedua orangtuanya pergi, Ny. Haruka berkata kepada Doremi bahwa menu makan malam mereka hari ini adalah steak, yang kemudian disambut gembira oleh putri sulungnya itu.

Setelah mereka pergi, Doremi lalu bergegas ke Maho-dou seperti biasanya.

Ia membuka pintu, "Ohayou!"

Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu menjawab salamnya, "Ohayou!"

Doremi lalu bertanya kepada Onpu, "Onpu-chan, pekerjaanmu bagaimana?"

"Baik," jawab Onpu, "Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Poppu-chan daftar sekolah kan?"

"Iya. Hari ini kami bersemangat sekali."

"BAKAMONO!" teriak Majorika yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka. Teriakannya tersebut membuat mereka, juga Hazuki dan Aiko terjatuh.

Doremi menepuk telinganya yang terasa pengang, "Apa itu maksudnya?"

Majorika membuang mukanya, "Hmph!"

"Tapi, ini sudah lama sekali ya?" ujar Hazuki, "Sejak Majorika terakhir kali membentak kita."

"Iya. Ini yang pertama kalinya sejak Hana-chan pergi..."

Tiba-tiba perkataan Aiko barusan membuat Doremi, Hazuki dan Onpu merasa bersedih. Mereka murung.

Aiko cepat-cepat berkata, "Ah, gomen. Aku malah mengungkit-ungkit lagi soal Hana-chan..."

Yah, bagaimanapun mereka mencoba untuk melupakan bayi itu, tetap saja tidak akan pernah berhasil. Mereka sudah menganggap Hana-chan seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri. Tetap saja berat bagi mereka untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Hana-chan sudah tidak tinggal bersama mereka lagi.

Lala kemudian mencoba menghibur mereka, "Jangan sedih begitu. Kemarin, waktu aku mampir ke salon di Majokai untuk _facial_, secara diam-diam aku memotret Hana-chan."

"Eh?"

Lala menyodorkan foto yang diambilnya kemarin kepada mereka. Layaknya seorang ibu, mereka merasa senang bahwa Hana-chan tumbuh dengan baik dan masih bisa bermain dengan riang bersama teman-temannya di _Majo Youchien_.

Secara bersamaan mereka berkata, "Kawaii!"

"Kalau sekarang Hana-chan masih bisa kuat dan tersenyum menghadapi ini semua, kalian juga harus bisa melakukannya. Kehidupan kalian harus terus berjalan."

"Kau benar juga, Lala," sahut Doremi, "Minna, apapun yang terjadi, kita harus kuat menghadapinya."

Yang lain mengangguk.

"Sudah kan bicaranya?" ujar Majorika, "Sekarang, lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian."

"Hai!"

Setelah membereskan toko itu sedikit, mereka membukanya. Sepanjang hari itu banyak sekali pelanggan yang datang, sampai akhirnya mereka merasa lelah.

Majorika tertawa-tawa saat toko itu sudah tutup, "Berkat Onpu-chan, pendapatan Maho-dou hari ini cukup banyak!"

"Jadi, apa kami boleh pulang sekarang?" tanya Doremi.

"Boleh."

"Kerja bagus, semuanya," sahut Lala.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara kereta kuda. Mereka keluar dan menatap Majorin yang datang menjemput mereka.

"Majorin..." kata Majorika.

"Ohisashiburi desu," jawabnya. (terjemahan: lama tak bertemu)

"Doushita no?" tanya Doremi.

"Jou-sama ingin membicarakan hal yang penting kepada kalian."

"Hal yang penting?"

"Bersiap-siaplah."

Majorin kemudian membawa Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu pergi ke Majokai, sementara Majorika dan Lala memutuskan untuk tetap di Maho-dou.

Di Majokai, Jou-sama memberitahu mereka bahwa mereka diberi kesempatan lagi untuk menjadi _majominarai_, dan agar mereka bisa menjadi penyihir lagi, mereka harus mengikuti tes membuat kue.

Pada awalnya, mereka merasa senang, tapi saat mereka tahu bahwa tes yang harus mereka ikuti adalah tes membuat kue, mereka sedikit kebingungan, karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang pernah membuat kue.

Jou-sama berusaha menenangkan mereka. Ia berkata, "Karena itulah, aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian kepada seseorang yang dapat mengajari kalian membuat kue."

Ia lalu menoleh kesebelah kirinya dan memanggil seseorang yang berada dibalik singgasananya untuk keluar dan bertemu dengan Doremi dkk.

Yang keluar adalah seorang _majominarai _seusia Doremi dkk yang mengenakan kostum berwarna kuning.

Saat gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan berdiri didepan mereka, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu bertanya secara bersamaan, "_Majominarai _baru?"

Gadis bemata hijau itu lalu memberikan salam, "_Hajimemashite_."

Jou-sama lalu berkata, "Dia adalah _majominarai _dari New York, Amerika, bernama Asuka Momoko."

"Asuka Momoko-chan ka?" ujar Doremi.

"Asal kalian tahu. Ada banyak sekali Maho-dou di seluruh pelosok negara di dunia, dan Momoko adalah seorang _majominarai _yang mengelola Maho-dou yang ada di New York, yang merupakan sebuah toko kue."

"Berarti, bikin kuenya sudah jago ya?" tanya Doremi.

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum terlalu jago. Aku lebih sering bantu-bantu di bagian kasir disana, tapi aku akan sebisa mungkin membantu kalian," jawab Momoko.

"Itu tidak jadi masalah," sahut Aiko. Doremi, Hazuki dan Onpu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi," kata Jou-sama sambil berdiri dari singgasananya, "Kita ubah Maho-dou menjadi toko kue."

Saat mereka sampai di Maho-dou, mereka disambut oleh Majorika, "Jou-sama."

"Ah, tadaima Majo..."

"Majomonroe..." kata-kata Doremi terpotong oleh Momoko yang menganggap Majorika sebagai Majomonroe. Ia menangis lalu memanggil nama itu, "Majomonroe..."

"Heh?" tanya Majorika tidak mengerti.

Momoko tidak menggubris. Ia lalu cepat-cepat berlari menghampiri Majorika dan memeluknya sampai Majorika hampir tidak bisa bernafas, "Majomonroe!"

Dalam dekapan Momoko, Majorika berkata dengan susah payah, "Namaku bukan Majomonroe. Namaku adalah... Majorika ja..."

"Eh?" Momoko yang akhirnya sadar akan kesalahpahamannya lalu melepas pelukannya dari Majorika. Ia memperhatikan wajah Majorika lebih detail lagi, "Ah ya, tidak ada tahi lalat..."

Majorika yang marah lalu berteriak, "Siapa gadis ini?"

"Dia _majominarai _dari Amerika yang nanti akan bergabung dengan kita. Asuka Momoko-chan," kata Doremi menjelaskan.

Momoko sadar bahwa namanya terdengar terlalu panjang. Ia lalu berkata, "Panggil aku Momo saja."

"Jaa, Momo-chan, dia ini pemilik dari Maho-dou kami. Majorika," ujar Hazuki.

"Hajimemashite," Momoko menyodorkan tangannya, "Asuka Momoko desu."

"Hmph!" Majorika memalingkan mukanya.

"Majorika," Lala kemudian menduduki Majorika dan meraih jari telunjuk Momoko, "Jangan pedulikan dia. Aku Lala."

"Yoroshiku."

Jou-sama kemudian menyuruh Majorin untuk memberikan empat buah _parara tappu _kepada Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu, yang dapat mereka gunakan untuk _henshin _seperti Momoko sekarang. Mereka lalu _henshin _menjadi _majominarai_, dan kemudian mengeluarkan poron mereka dengan dipandu oleh Momoko, lalu mereka bersama-sama menggunakan _Magical Stage _untuk mengubah Maho-dou yang sekarang adalah toko bunga menjadi toko kue.

Saat Maho-dou sudah berubah menjadi _Sweet House Maho-dou_, mereka masuk ke dalamnya untuk melihat-lihat. Momoko memandu mereka menjelaskan apa saja yang terdapat di Maho-dou yang baru itu. Ia juga memperlihatkan bahwa _minarai fuku _mereka dapat berganti menjadi _pattissier fuku_. Ia juga menjelaskan kepada mereka cara menggunakan mesin pembuat permen dan coklat, juga bagaimana cara menggunakan _pattissier poron _agar permen yang mereka buat dapat menjadi lebih enak.

"Kurasa ini cukup," ujar Onpu, "Untuk tes membuat kue kita."

Jou-sama berpesan agar mereka dapat memanfaatkan _Sweet House Maho-dou _untuk berlatih membuat kue.

Doremi lalu berkata kepada dirinya sendiri, "Sekarang aku jadi _majominarai _lagi... kelihatannya tahun ini aku akan jadi gadis cantik paling bahagia sedunia..."

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, di SD Misora.<p>

Hari itu adalah hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru, dimana Doremi dkk akan duduk di kelas lima.

Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Mereka kemudian melihat bahwa murid-murid seangkatan mereka sedang berkerumun di depan sebuah papan pengumuman yang berada di dekat lapangan.

"Ah ya, ada pengaturan kelas ulang," kata Aiko.

"Yah, tak apalah. Aku yakin kita akan sekelas lagi," sahut Doremi, "Kita kan _dai shinyu_." (dai shinyu: sahabat baik)

Mereka lalu sadar bahwa salah seorang dari mereka yang melihat papan pengumuman itu adalah Onpu, karena itu mereka memanggilnya. Hazuki dan Aiko menghampiri Onpu.

"Onpu-chan," panggil Hazuki.

"Kamu masuk kelas berapa?" tanya Aiko.

"Kelas 5-2. Kita sekelas lho," jawab Onpu.

"Yatta!"

"Yah, kubilang juga apa. Kita pasti akan sekelas lagi, karena kita _dai shinyu_," kata Doremi yang kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Doremi-chan," panggil Onpu.

"Nani?"

"Doremi-chan di kelas 5-1."

Perkataan Onpu barusan membuat Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko sempat terpaku disana selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya Doremi berteriak, "Usou usou USOU!"

Ia lalu menerobos murid-murid di depannya, memastikan bahwa namanya memang tak tercantum dalam daftar murid kelas 5-2, dan memang benar tak ada namanya disana.

Hanya ada sebelas orang murid dari kelas 4-2 yang masuk di kelas 5-1, yang terdiri dari tiga murid laki-laki (Kotake, Yada dan Sugiyama), dan delapan orang murid perempuan (Doremi, Tamaki, Shimakura, Nanako, Mutsumi, Hamada, Okuyama dan Nobuko). Mereka hanya bisa bernafas lega karena Seki-sensei yang menjadi wali kelas mereka.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, dan Seki-sensei memasuki kelas 5-1 yang mayoritas penghuninya berasal dari kelas 4-1. Ia lalu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

"Sebelum kita mulai sesi perkenalan, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru," ujarnya yang kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, "Ayo masuk."

Doremi terkejut saat mengetahui siapa murid baru di kelas barunya tersebut, yang ternyata adalah seseorang yang akan bergabung dengannya, juga para sahabatnya, mengurusi Maho-dou: Asuka Momoko.

Ia lalu memanggil murid baru berambut kuning tersebut, "Momo-chan! Kita sekelas, ya?"

"Oh, Doremi-chan," sahut Momoko.

"Ah, kalian sudah berteman?" tanya Seki-sensei.

"Mochiron yo. Dia ini Asuka Momoko, pindahan dari Amerika." Doremi menjelaskan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kotake.

"Oh, yey!" jawab Doremi, "Ne, Momo-chan?"

Diluar dugaan, semua yang dikatakan Doremi barusan malah membuat dahi Momoko mengernyit. Ia terlihat tidak mengerti dengan semua yang dikatakan Doremi barusan.

Doremi lalu bertanya, "Doushita no, Momo-chan?"

Momoko menunduk, sementara Seki-sensei menjelaskan sesuatu yang mencengangkan: Momoko melupakan sebagian besar kemampuan berbahasa Jepangnya!

Kotake lalu bertanya dengan sinis, "Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi temannya kalau saling bicara saja tidak mungkin?"

"So-sore wa..." Doremi tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat. Ia berpikir, _'Kena... kena... kenapa itu? Bukankah kemarin ia bisa berbahasa Jepang?'_

"Jaa, Asuka. Perkenalkan dirimu. Pakai bahasa Inggris juga boleh," ujar Seki-sensei.

"Ngg?" Momoko memandangnya tidak mengerti.

Seki-sensei kemudian mengulangi perintahnya lagi dalam bahasa Inggris, "Can you introduce yourself?"

"Oh, I see," jawab Momoko, "Hello, my name is Momoko Asuka. I just came back from the States a week ago..."

Sementara Momoko memperkenalkan diri, semua orang terpana. Kotake berkata, "Sugoi! Eigo ja." (eigo: bahasa Inggris)

Tiba-tiba Tamaki berdiri dan memotong perkenalan Momoko, "Stop! Kami tidak mengerti semua yang kaubicarakan."

"Tamaki, dulu Asuka juga sempat tinggal di Jepang, jadi kurasa dia hanya perlu waktu untuk belajar. Jangan bersikap seperti itu padanya," ujar Seki-sensei sambil memegang bahu Momoko.

"Baiklah," sahut Tamaki sambil kembali duduk dengan kesal.

Seki-sensei lalu berkata kepada Momoko, "Asuka, your seat is next to Harukaze."

"Hai!" sahut Momoko yang kemudian duduk di kursinya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Doremi sambil berkata, "Doremi-chan, I'm glad you're next to me. Please help me whenever I need your help, okay?"

Seki-sensei menerjemahkan apa yang Momoko katakan, "Harukaze, Asuka bilang dia senang duduk disebelahmu."

"Ah, sousu ka?" sahut Doremi. Ia lalu menoleh ke Momoko, "Tapi kenapa harus bahasa Inggris?"

Momoko balik bertanya, "What are you talking about, Doremi-chan?"

"Aku jadi tambah nggak ngerti," ujar Doremi, "_Atashi-tte yappari sekai ichi fuko na bishoujo kamo_!" (terjemahan: Aku pasti gadis cantik paling malang sedunia!)

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Akhirnya, quote andalan dari Doremi ini keluar juga... (lihat baris terakhir)<p>

Memang ya, kalau membicarakan tentang Doremi, pasti nggak bakalan lepas dari kata-kata itu (harusnya udah saya masukin dari chapter berapa itu? Duh...).

Seperti Momoko's Life, chapter depan (chapter 9) hanya akan menceritakan Motto Ojamajo Doremi dan Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan secara sepintas, dan akan lebih difokuskan ke ending permanen dari semuanya. Lihat saja ya? ^^

Ah ya, mau ngasih tahu lagi kalau mulai tanggal 1 Oktober kemarin, **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011** sudah memasuki bulan nominasi lho. Kalau para reader mau menominasikan fic atau author (tentunya yang berbahasa Indonesia untuk ficnya dan authornya juga dari Indonesia) yang menurut readers layak untuk menang tahun ini, jangan lupa untuk mampir ke profil saya, karena disana ada formulir nominasinya. Jangan lupa diisi ya? Yang punya _facebook _& _twitter _juga jangan lupa join di grup resmi IFA di FB juga follow IFA di _twitter _ya? Ditunggu lho partisipasinya.

Dan juga, kalau ada (garis bawahi kata 'kalau') dari para reader yang mau menominasikan **Doremi's Life** di IFA 2011, tak lupa juga saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Saya janji, saya akan meng-update fic ini sesegera mungkin, dan juga, akan membuat fic ini menjadi sebagus mungkin, untuk membuktikan bahwa fic saya pantas untuk menang. Yey!

Sekian dulu dari saya. Jangan lupa review ya? Ja ne!


	9. Disperse and the Decision

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Masuk ke chapter 9!

Lagi-lagi kita harus mempersiapkan satu hal sebelum membaca chapter ini: bergulung-gulung tisu! Karena kali ini kita masuk ke cerita dari episode-episode terakhir Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan (yang ceritanya mengharu biru layaknya sinetron... #plak!).

Tapi kelihatannya, disini saya akan nulis panjang lebar tinggi yang artinya volume #salah! Eh, maksudnya akan ditulis lumayan lengkap (inilah resikonya nulis tentang chara yang paling sering difokuskan a.k.a chara utama T_T). Pokoknya baca saja deh ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Doremi's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 9 – Disperse and the Decision**

* * *

><p>Tak terasa, waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu berhasil mengajari Momoko agar dapat berbahasa Jepang dengan lancar. Mereka juga berhasil mempelajari cara membuat bermacam-macam kue dari Momoko, yang akhirnya membuat mereka berhasil lulus dalam keenam <em>pattissier shiken <em>yang harus mereka ikuti.

Mereka juga akhirnya mengetahui satu hal: Majotourbillon, sang mantan Ratu yang sebelumnya menghalangi mereka, sebenarnya tidak sejahat apa yang mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Hanya karena ia bersedih ditinggal mati suami dan anaknya, juga ditinggal pergi oleh cucu-cucunya, membuatnya merasa sakit hati dan marah. Karena itu juga, ia berpikir bahwa lebih baik penyihir tidak hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Ia tak ingin ada penyihir lain yang hatinya terluka seperti dirinya, karena itulah, ia memutuskan hubungan antara _Majokai _dan _Ningenkai_, juga menciptakan kutukan kodok sihir dan akhirnya lenyap dalam _Noroi no Mori_.

Majotourbillon tahu bahwa Hana-chan yang nantinya akan menggantikan Ratu sihir yang sekarang. Ia juga tahu bahwa Hana-chan memiliki kekuatan sihir yang cukup besar untuk membuka kembali hubungan antara Majokai dan Ningenkai, dan juga, untuk menghilangkan kutukan kodok sihir. Karena itulah ia sempat membuat Hana-chan sakit keras menjelang ulang tahunnya yang pertama. Ia juga mengutuk Hana-chan supaya membenci sayuran saat ia tahu bahwa Hana-chan bahkan dapat mendatangkan Doremi ke Majokai saat bulan tidak tersenyum.

Tapi tetap saja, kedua usahanya tersebut tidak berhasil, karena Hana-chan memiliki Doremi dkk disampingnya sebagai 'ibu'nya. Mereka akan melakukan apapun demi Hana-chan.

Dan karena mereka mengetahui hal tersebut, mereka juga mencoba agar Majotourbillon tidak hanya mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang pahit saja, melainkan juga mengingat kenangan-kenangan manis yang dilaluinya bersama keluarganya. Mereka membuat _Tourbillon Cake _untuknya, yang sebelumnya juga pernah dibuat oleh mendiang suaminya saat melamarnya menjadi istrinya. Bahkan, Hana-chan mengubah Maho-dou menjadi _Oshare Zakka Maho-dou _agar Doremi dkk dapat membuatkan enam buah aksesoris yang pernah dibuat oleh Majotourbillon untuk keenam cucunya, dan secara perlahan membuatnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka sampai disebuah 'persimpangan' yang menuntut mereka untuk memilih jalan mana yang akan mereka tempuh: menjadi penyihir dan tinggal di Majokai untuk selama-lamanya atau tetap tinggal di Ningenkai tapi harus berhenti menjadi penyihir.

Dan akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti...

Tapi di Ningenkai pun, mereka menghadapi persoalan yang rumit: setelah lulus SD nanti, mereka memiliki rencana masing-masing yang akan membuat mereka berpisah. Onpu akan pindah ke Tokyo dan bersekolah di salah satu sekolah privat terkenal disana. Momoko akan kembali ke New York karena pekerjaan ayahnya di Jepang telah selesai. Aiko akan kembali ke Osaka bersama kedua orangtuanya yang telah akur kembali, tinggal disana bersama kakeknya yang telah menyetujui hubungan kedua orangtuanya itu, dan Hazuki...

Pada awalnya, Doremi dan Hazuki berencana masuk ke SMP Misora, tapi kemudian, Hazuki berubah pikiran. Ibunya mendaftarkannya untuk ikut ujian masuk ke SMP Karen, sekolah khusus wanita yang sangat terkenal dan mahal.

Hazuki mengikuti ujian masuk tersebut, dan ternyata, ia lulus. Awalnya ia memaksakan diri dengan terus berkata bahwa ia akan masuk ke SMP Misora, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengakui bahwa ia sendiri sebenarnya ingin masuk ke SMP Karen, dimana ia bisa menggapai cita-citanya menjadi seorang _violinist_ dengan mudah.

Masalahnya, justru ia mulai menyukai untuk bermain biola saat ia dan Doremi memainkan lagu 'Akatonbo' saat mereka masih TK dulu, setelah mereka berbaikan (baca di chapter 2), karena itu ia menjadi sangat bingung untuk memilih SMP mana yang akan ia masuki.

Doremi memahami (atau setidaknya, mencoba memahami) perasaan Hazuki. Sebagai sahabatnya sejak kecil, ia memang ingin sekali terus satu sekolah dengan Hazuki, tapi disisi lain, ia juga sadar bahwa seorang sahabat harus menghormati keputusan sahabatnya sendiri, walau itu berarti mereka harus berpisah. Lagipula, mereka hanya akan pisah sekolah. Diluar itu, mereka masih bisa bertemu kapanpun mereka mau.

Tak hanya keputusan Hazuki. Doremi juga mencoba menerima keputusan yang lainnya untuk masa depan mereka. Setidaknya, walaupun mereka semua berpisah, hati mereka akan selalu bersama...

'_Tunggu dulu! Semuanya? Kenapa harus semuanya? Apa artinya semua ini? Kenapa mereka semua meninggalkanku sendiri? Kenapa... kenapa...'_

'_Apakah mereka semua sengaja melakukan ini? Bukankah mereka sahabatku? Tapi... tapi kenapa mereka semua harus meninggalkan aku? Kenapa hanya aku saja yang... yang...'_

'_Atau... jangan-jangan mereka sebenarnya tidak ingin menjadi sahabatku, karena itu mereka melakukan ini semua? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa mereka bisa melakukan hal itu? Dan kalau begitu, apa artinya semua yang terjadi selama ini? Apa artinya itu semua?'_

'_Atau mungkin... selama ini mereka merasa malu memiliki sahabat sepertiku? Sahabat yang... bodoh... dan ceroboh seperti aku? Apa itu alasan mereka?'_

'_Sekarang, aku tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi: mereka membenciku.'_

Pikiran-pikiran inilah yang akhirnya muncul di benak gadis berambut merah _odango _itu: semua sahabatnya sengaja memutuskan itu semua karena mereka membenci dirinya.

Karena itulah ia malah berlari ke Maho-dou dan mengurung diri disana saat ia seharusnya pergi ke sekolahnya, SD Misora, untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusannya. Ia tidak rela kalau harus berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Majorika dan Lala yang mengetahui hal itu lalu memberitahukannya kepada Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko dan Hana-chan yang sudah berada di sekolah. Atas izin dari Yuki-sensei yang ternyata adalah Jou-sama, mereka lalu menyusul Doremi ke Maho-dou.

Di dalam Maho-dou, Doremi membayangkan kalau upacara kelulusan akan berlangsung tanpanya. Ia merasa bahwa itu lebih baik daripada ia disana, tapi kemudian tahu kalau para sahabatnya akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Tamaki pasti akan berpidato..." isaknya, "Setelah itu, Momo-chan akan jadi yang pertama yang mendapatkan ijazahnya..."

"Aku nggak akan menerima ijazahku kalau kamu nggak ada, Doremi-chan," sahut Momoko yang sudah berada di halaman depan Maho-dou bersama Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Hana-chan, "Apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

"Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Kalian mau meninggalkan aku sendiri kan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kalian sama-sama berencana untuk pergi? Untuk meninggalkan aku sendiri disini? Sahabat macam apa kalian itu?"

"Doremi-chan, kenapa kau bicara begitu?" balas Momoko, "Kau sendiri bilang kalau dimanapun kita berada, kita akan tetap jadi sahabat baik. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup! Aku masih bisa terima kalau tidak semua diantara kalian yang pergi, tapi kenyataannya? Kalian pasti melakukan ini karena kalian membenciku kan?"

"Kami tidak bermaksud begitu. Kami..."

"Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri disini!"

"Mou, baiklah kalau Doremi masih ingin disana..." Hana-chan lalu mengeluarkan bola kristalnya, tapi kemudian Aiko mendorongnya sampai jatuh, karena ia tahu bahwa teman seangkatan mereka yang lain juga para guru mereka sudah berada disana.

Mereka semua berusaha supaya Doremi mau keluar, dan terus meyakinkannya kalau mereka tidak membencinya. Secara bergantian, mereka mengutarakan semua kenangan manis mereka bersama Doremi. Bahkan, Kotake yang sering meledeknya berkata bahwa mereka semua menyukai Doremi, walaupun dia ceroboh atau apapun.

"Doremi-chan, kau telah banyak menolongku dalam berbagai hal. Berkat bantuanmu, sekarang keluargaku kembali utuh. Kau adalah yang terbaik dari semuanya," kata Aiko, "Hanya kau yang bisa mengerti perasaanku yang sebenarnya."

"Ai-chan..."

"Doremi-chan, kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, aku pasti masih jadi seorang idola yang tidak peduli dengan penggemarnya. Aku pasti tidak akan bisa memahami perasaan para penggemarku sendiri," ujar Onpu, "Kau juga membuatku mengerti arti sahabat yang sesungguhnya."

"Onpu-chan..."

"Doremi-chan, kalau tidak ada kau, aku akan membenci Jepang," ujar Momoko, "Sejujurnya, dulu aku tak ingin pindah kemari, tapi karena ada kau, semuanya berubah. Aku merasa beruntung pindah kemari dan memiliki sahabat yang baik sepertimu. Kau sahabat terdekatku disini... Thank you, Doremi-chan."

"Momo-chan..."

"Doremi-chan, kalau kau masih tidak mau keluar dari sana, aku juga tidak akan ikut upacara kelulusan," ujar Hazuki yang kemudian duduk bersimpuh disana, "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu disini."

"Hazuki-chan, jangan lakukan itu," sahut Doremi, masih tetap berada di dalam Maho-dou, "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

Hana-chan lalu menyodorkan kristal barunya, "Baik, Hana-chan akan membongkar rahasia Hana-chan didepan yang lainnya kalau Doremi nggak mau keluar juga!"

"H-hana-chan, jangan!" seru Doremi yang kemudian berlari ke pintu depan Maho-dou yang tadi pegangannya diikatnya dengan kuat agar tidak bisa dibuka dari luar. Ia berusaha keras untuk membuka ikatan itu, mencoba mencegah Hana-chan agar ia tidak menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya di depan orang banyak.

Diluar, Hana-chan terus saja mengucapkan mantranya secara perlahan, seperti sengaja diperlambat, "Pororin... Pyuarin... Hanahana... pi..."

Doremi tak tahan lagi, dan akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu itu dengan cara merusak pegangan pintunya. Ia akhirnya keluar dari sana.

Tapi pada akhirnya, ia tahu kalau Hana-chan tidak bersungguh-sungguh ingin menggunakan sihir disana. Di depan pintu yang terbuka itu, Hana-chan menyambut Doremi dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

Dengan polosnya, Hana-chan berkata, seperti seorang anak yang bermain petak umpet yang menemukan tempat persembunyian temannya, "Doremi kena!"

Doremi terkejut, kemudian tersenyum, lalu berbisik dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, "Baka..."

Setelah itu, semua orang yang berada disana menghampiri mereka. Akhirnya Doremi menerima itu semua tanpa ada satupun prasangka buruk di benaknya. Pemikiran-pemikiran yang negatif tentang para sahabatnya itu telah hilang, dan upacara kelulusan tetap berjalan sesuai rencana (walau mungkin tertunda selama beberapa menit karena adanya 'insiden' itu).

'_Atashi-tte sekai ichi fuko na bishoujo janai, sekai ichi shiawase na bishoujo dattanda.' _(terjemahan: Aku bukanlah gadis cantik paling malang sedunia. Aku adalah gadis cantik paling bahagia sedunia.)

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Hah, leganya. Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini juga...<p>

Tapi tetep, walaupun sekarang saya mutusin untuk menunda update dari fic crossover saya, rasanya saya nggak bisa menunda untuk meng-update fic saya yang satu ini... (saya sendiri juga nggak tahu kenapa, hehehe...)

Untuk cerita dari chapter selanjutnya... mungkin akan saya rahasiakan dulu (yang pasti, ini waktunya saya menulis pemikiran saya sendiri). Apakah disana ada pairing atau nggak, juga bisa dilihat sendiri aja kan? *kabur sebelum dihajar*

Doremi: Eh? Author kok kabur? Author kan humas IFA 2011 di fandomku.

Author: Ah ya. Soal bulan Nominasi **IFA 2011** ya? Kan di sebelah kiri atas fic ini ada link ke profilku, nah para reader tinggal klik itu aja. Soalnya di profilku ada link formulir nominasi IFA 2011 yang tinggal di-klik dan diisi. *ngomong sambil lari*

Doremi: Oh, gitu. Terus... kalau misalnya ada yang mau menominasikan fic ini di IFA 2011 gimana? (hihihi... seneng banget nih kalau beneran ada. Kehidupanku dihargai ^^)

Author: Bilang aja terima kasih. Bilang juga kalau aku bakalan bikin dua chapter terakhir dalam waktu dekat biar fic ini bisa cepat selesai (duh, kalau begini sih, sama aja aku yang ngomong).

Doremi: Eh? Dua chapter lagi?

Author: Iya, soalnya aku nggak mau dibilang pilih kasih sama readers. Wong Momoko aja hanya aku tulis 7 chapter. Punyamu ini udah kebanyakan. *kenapa saya tiba-tiba ngomong pake bahasa Jawa gini ya?*

Doremi: Tapi nanti aku bakalan punya cowok kan?

Author: Itu rahasia. Mendingan sekarang kamu pulang gih sana.

Doremi: Oke ;). Readers, jangan lupa mereview ya?


	10. Aishiteru, Kotake!

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Tiba di chapter 10!

Mungkin cerita di chapter 10 ini hampir mirip dengan apa yang saya tulis di fic berbahasa Inggris saya yang berjudul 'Arigatou, for the Love: a Later Story from Misora', hanya saja, saya menulis beberapa perbedaan disini (selain tentu saja, perbedaan bahasa yang digunakan).

Jangan tanya lagi ke saya apa yang akan saya tulis kali ini, karena para reader bisa dengan mudah mengetahuinya hanya dengan melirik judul chapter dibawah. Selamat membaca saja ya? ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Doremi's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 10 – Aishiteru, Kotake!**

* * *

><p>"Ittekimasu!"<p>

Seorang gadis berseragam SMP Misora berlari keluar dari rumahnya dengan menenteng tas sekolahnya. Ia tidak ingin datang terlambat ke sekolahnya hari ini, dihari pertamanya bersekolah disana, SMP Misora.

Di tengah perjalanannya, ia bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki seusianya, yang juga murid kelas 7 SMP Misora. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut jabriknya yang berwarna biru gelap yang juga teman sekelasnya di SD Misora: Kotake Tetsuya.

"Ah, Kotake," sapa Doremi, "Ternyata kau juga murid SMP Misora? Kupikir kau masuk ke SMP..."

"Nakata?" Kotake menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Doremi, "Susah sekali masuk kesana. Aku... tidak lulus ujian masuk kesana."

"Yang benar?"

Kotake mengangguk, "Padahal aku ingin sekali masuk kesana."

"Aku tahu itu. Lagipula, disana kau bisa mengasah kemampuan bermain sepak bolamu kan?"

"Memang itu yang kuinginkan," jawab Kotake, "Yah, sudahlah. Karena kita sudah bertemu disini, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekolah sama-sama?"

"Kaupikir apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" Doremi bertolak pinggang sambil terus berjalan, "Kita berbicara sambil berjalan ke sekolah. Secara tidak langsung, kita berangkat sekolah sama-sama."

"Benar juga ya?"

Situasi sempat hening sejenak, tapi mereka tetap berjalan bersama menuju sekolah mereka.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Doremi membuka pembicaraan baru, "Kotake."

"Ya?"

"Apa kamu yakin, kalau... apa yang kaukatakan saat itu benar adanya?"

"Yang kukatakan... kapan?"

"Itu lho, maksudku... yang kaukatakan sebelum upacara kelulusan kita dari SD Misora beberapa hari yang lalu. Kamu bilang... semua orang menyukaiku."

"Tentu saja!" sahut Kotake cepat, "Maksudku, siapa sih, yang tidak menyukai orang yang baik dan suka menolong siapa saja sepertimu? Hanya orang bodoh yang bisa melakukannya."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya."

"Tapi... soal kecerobohanku..."

"Kurasa semua orang bisa melakukan kecerobohan," Kotake kembali menyahut, "Hanya saja, kau sering melakukannya, tapi kurasa itu tidak mempengaruhi rasa kepedulianmu kepada orang lain."

"Begitu ya?"

Kotake mengangguk, "Dan itulah yang selama ini kusuka darimu."

"Eh? Kotake, tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"Ah, maksudku, rasa kepedulianmu itu yang selama ini disukai oleh semua orang," ujar Kotake, agak gugup.

"Oh..." sahut Doremi. Mereka kemudian tidak berbicara sepatah katapun lagi.

'_Kalau saja kamu tahu, kalau aku menyukaimu lebih dari mereka... tidak. Aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu,' _pikir Kotake, _'Kalau saja aku berani berterus terang tentang hal ini saat itu, kau pasti akan tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Sayangnya... sampai saat ini, aku masih malu untuk mengungkapkannya...'_

"Ah, Doremi," kali ini Kotake yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Hng?"

"Maafkan aku kalau selama ini, aku sering meledekmu..."

"Bukankah waktu itu kau pernah menitipkan maafmu untukku kepada Hana-chan?" potong Doremi. Ia teringat saat mereka mengikuti _study tour _di Kyoto saat mereka duduk di kelas 6 SD, saat Kotake berbicara dengannya yang saat itu sedang menyamar menjadi Hana-chan dan menitipkan permohonan maafnya.

"Ah ya, benar juga. Maksudku... permohonan maafku atas semua yang terjadi setelah aku menitipkan maafku kepada Makihatayama. Kau tahu... yang terjadi di acara api unggun saat perkemahan musim panas itu..."

"Sudah kumaafkan," sahut Doremi sambil tersenyum, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu saat kau menolongku waktu kita tersesat di hutan saat itu."

"Oh ya?"

Doremi mengangguk, "Pertolonganmu saat itu sangat berarti buatku. Arigatou, Kotake."

"Bukannya waktu itu kau sudah bilang 'arigatou' padaku dalam hal itu?"

"Anggap saja aku belum mengatakannya."

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di sekolah baru mereka, SMP Misora.

'_Andai saja Hazuki-chan bisa bersekolah disini juga,' _pikir Doremi, _'Tapi tak apalah. Daripada dia terpaksa bersekolah disini hanya demi aku, lebih baik dia bersekolah di Karen seperti apa yang ia inginkan selama ini. Aku kan juga ingin melihatnya mengambil keputusan sendiri. Ini yang terbaik untuk semua.'_

Mereka bersama-sama menuju ke papan pengumuman untuk mengetahui di kelas mana mereka akan belajar.

"Ya ampun. Ternyata kita sekelas lagi," keluh Doremi, "Kotake, kita sama-sama di kelas 7-1."

"Tidak jadi masalah," sahut Kotake, "Aku tak merasa bosan."

"Eh?"

"Setidaknya aku bisa meledekmu lagi," ujar Kotake sambil tersenyum usil.

"Apa kaubilang? Jadi kau masih ingin meledekku juga disini?"

"Yah... tergantung. Kali ini kau sudah bisa mengendalikan kecerobohanmu atau belum... Dojimi."

"Hei, jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi!" teriak Doremi yang kemudian mengejar Kotake sampai ke kelas mereka, kelas 7-1, "Ko-ta-ke!"

Di dalam kelas, mereka berhenti berlari, lalu Kotake tertawa dan akhirnya membuat Doremi juga ikut tertawa.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali kau tidak mengejarku dan meneriakkan namaku seperti itu," kata Kotake sambil terus tertawa.

"Mou, Kotake, kau ini... selalu saja usil padaku," sahut Doremi sambil berjalan menuju ke kursi yang akan ia duduki di kelas itu, "Kau memang pantas meminta maaf padaku berulang-ulang."

"Terserah kaulah," Kotake juga berjalan ke kursinya lalu duduk disana. Letak kursi Doremi dan Kotake ternyata bersebelahan.

Mereka kemudian berhenti tertawa dan menghela nafas. Rasanya mereka sudah lama sekali tidak kejar-kejaran seperti tadi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel masuk berbunyi, dan terlihat seorang guru memasuki ruangan kelas 7-1. Semua murid kelas 7-1 lainnya juga memasuki kelas dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

Secara diam-diam, Doremi menatap Kotake yang duduk disampingnya. Ia berpikir, _'Aku tak menyangka bahwa aku bisa merasa sesenang ini ketika tahu bahwa ia sekelas denganku lagi... Eh, tapi... kenapa aku bisa merasa senang seperti ini? Apa mungkin... aku...'_

Seketika pipinya memerah, dan akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan kelas, dimana seorang murid lain sedang memperkenalkan dirinya.

Entah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Sebuah perasaan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan juga, membuat dirinya _merasa terlindungi_.

Perasaan apa ini? Apa ini yang namanya cinta?

Doremi pernah bahkan sering jatuh cinta kepada beberapa orang anak laki-laki sebelumnya. Mulai dari Igarashii-senpai sampai Akatsuki, sang pangeran _Mahotsukai _yang juga ketua dari FLAT 4. Saat itu, ia juga merasakan bahwa detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat, saat melihat ketampanan wajah orang-orang itu.

Tapi kenapa saat ini ia juga merasakannya... dengan Kotake? Dengan seseorang yang selama ini dianggapnya biasa-biasa saja. Tidak tampan, juga tidak rupawan. Kotake hanyalah orang yang berpenampilan biasa-biasa saja, dan selama ini, ia tetap seperti itu. Ia tetap orang yang berpenampilan apa adanya.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Doremi tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Sebuah perasaan lain yang belum pernah ia rasakan saat ia _merasa _sedang jatuh cinta: sekarang ia merasa terlindungi.

Ia bahkan mulai merasakannya saat ia dan Kotake tersesat di hutan saat mereka mengikuti perkemahan musim panas tahun lalu. Saat Kotake membalut kakinya yang sakit, menggendongnya, juga memberikan permen terakhirnya kepadanya.

'_Apa ini yang namanya cinta sejati?'_

Sementara itu, Kotake juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu di benaknya, _'Doremi, andai saja kau mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya...'_

* * *

><p><em>Seminggu kemudian...<em>

Kotake jatuh sakit dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa masuk sekolah selama dua minggu. Selama itu pula, Doremi merasa kesepian di kelasnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang saat Kotake tidak masuk sekolah. Ia bahkan merindukan panggilan Kotake yang digunakan untuk meledeknya: Dojimi.

'_Kotake, sebenarnya, sekarang kau sedang sakit apa? Sampai kau tidak bisa datang ke sekolah? Aku takut kalau kau... tidak bisa masuk ke sekolah lagi...' _pikir Doremi, _'Semoga penyakitmu tidak parah ya...'_

Doremi ingin sekali menjenguk Kotake di rumahnya, tapi ia malu dan takut kalau-kalau ada diantara sahabat Kotake seperti Kimura atau Itou yang juga datang menjenguk saat ia datang kesana. Karena itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Sementara itu, Kotake juga memikirkan Doremi di rumahnya.

'_Kenapa ia tidak datang juga untuk menjengukku?' _pikirnya, _'Apa dia tidak peduli dengan keadaanku?'_

'_Ah ya, tentu saja. Jangan bermimpi, Kotake Tetsuya. Doremi tidak mungkin pernah bisa mencintaimu. Kau bukanlah seseorang yang tampan seperti... siapa itu? Akatsuki?'_

Mereka terus berpikir seperti itu sampai pada akhirnya Kotake sembuh dan dapat masuk sekolah lagi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Doremi memeluk Kotake saat ia melihat pemuda bermata biru itu berada di kelas mereka.

"Kotake, aku senang karena sekarang kau sudah sembuh. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak pernah menjengukmu saat kau sakit kemarin. Sebenarnya aku sangat khawatir..."

"Yah, Doremi... bisakah kau... melepaskan pelukanmu dariku?" sahut Kotake dengan susah payah, "Aku... susah bernafas kalau kau... memelukku seperti ini..."

"Ah, gomen nasai!" seru Doremi sambil melepas pelukannya. Seketika pipinya memerah, dan bersamaan dengan itu, jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang.

Dengan cepat Doremi kembali ke tempat duduknya sendiri. Ia takut kalau Kotake dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Ia memang tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri, tapi ia dapat merasakan hal itu. Wajahnya terasa panas.

"Doremi..."

"Syukurlah, sekarang... kau bisa masuk sekolah lagi," sahut Doremi, masih memalingkan mukanya dari Kotake yang duduk disampingnya, "Aku... aku..."

"Arigatou, Doremi. Kupikir... kau tidak peduli padaku."

"T-tentu saja aku... peduli padamu. Kau kan sahabatku."

'_Ternyata kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu. Kupikir...' _Kotake lalu berkata, "Jadi... kau menganggapku... sebagai sahabatmu?"

Doremi mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi kuucapkan... terima kasih atas perhatianmu padaku."

"Sama-sama."

'_Ah, selalu saja seperti ini,' _keluh Doremi dalam hati, _'Walau kali ini terasa berbeda, tapi aku tetap saja malu mengungkapkannya. Ya Tuhan... tolong berikan keberanian padaku untuk mengungkapkan semuanya... Sekarang aku sadar kalau aku mencintainya.'_

Disisi lain, Kotake berpikir, _'Yah, walaupun kaubilang kalau kau peduli padaku karena kau menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, tapi... aku senang. Setidaknya kau peduli padaku, Doremi.'_

Di waktu makan siang, Kotake naik ke atap sekolah.

'_Bagaimana caranya agar Doremi bisa menyukaiku... ah, tidak. Maksudku, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa jatuh cinta padaku?' _pikirnya, _'Hmm... coba kupikirkan. Selama ini, Doremi selalu mencintai seseorang yang... berbadan tinggi dan berambut gondrong...'_

Kotake lalu berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku punya ide!"

Sejak saat itu, Kotake mulai berubah. Ia menjadi lebih giat berolahraga dari sebelumnya, agar ia dapat tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi dari sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak mau lagi memotong rambutnya tiap bulan, agar rambutnya itu dapat tumbuh lebih panjang lagi.

Dan benar saja. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan saja, ia berubah menjadi pemuda berbadan tinggi dan berambut gondrong, seperti apa yang ia ketahui tentang tipe cowok yang diidamkan oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Tapi ternyata, orang yang dimaksud justru merasa kecewa dengan perubahan tersebut.

'_Kenapa Kotake berubah menjadi seperti ini?' _pikir Doremi, _'Padahal aku sudah mencintainya dengan gaya lamanya. Kenapa sekarang... dia mengubah gayanya?'_

'_Aku tahu, selama ini... aku menyukai orang yang berbadan tinggi dan bermodel rambut seperti itu, tapi... sekarang berbeda. Aku menyukai gaya rambut lama Kotake, dan juga, tidak jadi masalah buatku kalau badannya tidak tinggi. Aku mencintainya, apa adanya.'_

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, Hazuki bertamu ke rumah Doremi.<p>

"Jadi, bagaimana, Doremi-chan?" tanya Hazuki, "Sudah berbulan-bulan kita tidak bertemu. Apa kau sudah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepada orang yang kaucintai?"

Doremi menggeleng, "Belum, Hazuki-chan. Aku belum bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Kotake..."

"Eh, jadi sekarang Doremi-chan naksir Kotake-kun?"

"I-iya," Doremi menghela nafas, "Tapi aku masih belum berani juga mengungkapkannya. Belum lagi... sekarang dia berubah. Dia meninggikan tubuhnya dan juga... memanjangkan rambutnya, padahal aku mencintainya apa adanya."

"Hmm..." tiba-tiba Hazuki memikirkan sesuatu.

"Doushita no, Hazuki-chan?" tanya Doremi.

"Katamu Kotake-kun meninggikan tubuhnya..."

"Iya."

"dan dia juga memanjangkan rambutnya?"

"Ya... itu juga benar."

"Kalau begitu... tidak salah lagi..."

"Tidak salah lagi apanya, Hazuki-chan?"

"Ya... tidak salah lagi kalau sebenarnya, selama ini Kotake-kun mencintaimu, hanya saja kau tidak tahu tentang hal itu, Doremi-chan."

"Hazuki-chan, darimana kau menarik kesimpulan kalau Kotake... mencintaiku? Apa buktinya?"

"Ada dua alasan yang membuatku yakin akan hal ini, Doremi-chan. Pertama, dia sengaja meninggikan tubuhnya, juga memanjangkan rambutnya. Itu karena dia melihat kalau selama ini, kau menyukai laki-laki yang seperti itu."

"dan... alasan keduamu?"

"Kedua, mungkin kau tidak terlalu memperhatikannya saat kita masih bersekolah di SD Misora, tapi kulihat... kelihatannya dia menaruh perhatian padamu."

"Benarkah?"

Hazuki mengangguk, "Kurasa, selama ini dia meledekmu hanya untuk mencari perhatian darimu, padahal sebenarnya ia menyukaimu. Dia hanya malu mengungkapkannya kepada semua orang."

"Hazuki-chan, aku kan sudah bilang padamu soal percakapanku dengannya di Kyoto saat aku menyamar menjadi Hana-chan," sahut Doremi, "Dia bilang, dia sering meledekku karena..."

"Itu bukan alasan yang sebenarnya, Doremi-chan," potong Hazuki, "Walaupun dia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya kaulah yang berbicara dengannya saat itu, tetap saja dia malu untuk mengungkapkannya kepada orang lain. Apalagi... kita tahu sendiri Hana-chan orangnya seperti apa."

"Benar juga ya..."

"Sou yo," lanjut Hazuki, "Belum lagi, sebelum percakapan itu terjadi, dia terlihat sangat merasa bersalah saat ia membuatmu terjatuh secara tidak sengaja di tangga panjang yang ada di Kyoto, dan kulihat, dia juga merasa cemburu saat kau bersama Akatsuki-kun.

"Eh?"

"Buktinya dia selalu mengganggu kalian saat kalian bertemu disana. Kotake-kun juga mencintaimu, Doremi-chan," ujar Hazuki, "Puncaknya, saat ia menolongmu di perkemahan musim panas setahun yang lalu, dan juga... saat kau mengurung dirimu di Maho-dou sebelum upacara kelulusan."

"Eh? Kejadian itu juga..."

"Iya. Soal perkemahan musim panas, kurasa ia menolongmu saat itu karena ia mencintaimu, dan... soal pengakuannya di Maho-dou..." Hazuki berhenti sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Masaru-kun sudah bilang padaku kalau sebenarnya, dia ingin agar Kotake-kun mengutarakan perasaannya padamu saat itu, tapi ternyata, dia malah bilang 'semua orang menyukaimu'."

"Jadi, Yada-kun sudah tahu tentang perasaan Kotake padaku?"

"Katanya sih, begitu..."

Suasana sempat hening sejenak, sampai akhirnya Doremi bertanya, "Hazuki-chan, menurutmu... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, kau harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya."

"T-tapi, Hazuki-chan... aku..."

Hazuki menepuk bahu Doremi, "Kamu ingat kan, saat ulangtahunku yang ke sebelas kemarin? Kau menyemangatiku untuk memberikan coklat valentine-ku lagi kepada Masaru-kun. Saat itu kaubilang, aku harus berani memberikannya."

"Hazuki-chan..."

"Sekarang waktu yang tepat bagimu untuk memberitahu Kotake-kun tentang perasaanmu padanya. Tulis dan berikan surat cinta untuknya. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Terima kasih atas saranmu, Hazuki-chan. Aku akan menulisnya sekarang."

"Itu bagus," Hazuki berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya sejak tadi, "Baiklah, sekarang aku pulang ya? Doremi-chan, ganbatte ne?"

Doremi mengangguk.

Hazuki bergegas pulang sementara Doremi menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia menulis surat cintanya untuk Kotake, yang kemudian dilipatnya dan ditaruhnya dalam sebuah amplop dengan segel berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda. Kemudian ia bergegas keluar rumah, berniat menyerahkan surat itu kepada Kotake.

'_Biasanya jam segini Kotake ada dimana ya?' _pikirnya sambil terus berlari, _'Ah ya. Ditempat yang sama saat aku memberikan lemon jelly padanya waktu kami kelas lima. Dia pasti ada disana.'_

Doremi terus berlari sampai ke tempat yang dimaksud, dan ternyata benar. Kotake ada disana.

"Kotake, tolong terima suratku ini!"

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Huwah, capeknya... Cerita di chapter ini memang saya sesuaikan dengan scene terakhir yang ada di episode terakhir Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan, dimana saya membayangkan kalau cowok misterius yang ada di scene itu adalah Kotake (nggak ada yang nggak mungkin dalam sebuah fic, oke ;)).<p>

Chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan tentang masa depan Doremi! (siapa bilang kalau Doremi madesu? Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukannya) Pokoknya pantengin terus ya? Karena chapter depan itu chapter terakhir lho...

Masih mau mengingatkan, kalau mulai tanggal 1 Oktober kemarin, **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011** sudah memasuki bulan nominasi lho. Kalau para reader mau menominasikan fic atau author (tentunya yang berbahasa Indonesia untuk ficnya dan authornya juga dari Indonesia) yang menurut readers layak untuk menang tahun ini, jangan lupa untuk mampir ke profil saya, karena disana ada formulir nominasinya. Jangan lupa diisi ya? Yang punya _facebook _& _twitter _juga jangan lupa join di grup resmi IFA di FB juga follow IFA di _twitter _ya? Ditunggu lho partisipasinya.

Dan juga, kalau ada (garis bawahi kata 'kalau') dari para reader yang mau menominasikan **Doremi's Life** di IFA 2011, tak lupa juga saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Pokoknya saya janji, chapter terakhir nanti akan saya bikin sebagus-bagusnya dan akan di-update secepat mungkin. Saya akan membuktikan kalau fic ini layak untuk menang!

Oke, sekian dulu dari saya. Jangan lupa review ya? Ja ne!


	11. Me & Piano

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Akhirnya... kita sampai di chapter 11!

Bisa dibilang, chapter ini adalah _sidestory _dari apa yang saya tulis di fic saya yang judulnya 'Yatte Minakya Wakaranai', tapi tentu saja, akhir dari chapter ini akan sedikit menyambung dari apa yang saya tulis di 'Momoko's Life' chapter 7. Just see it, and you'll know what did I write in this chapter. *malah nyasar pake bahasa Inggris*

* * *

><p><strong>Doremi's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 11 – Me & Piano**

* * *

><p>'<em>Hah, senangnya. Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan selama ini...'<em>

Sejak senja itu, Doremi memang akhirnya mendapatkan sesuatu yang selama ini diinginkannya: keberanian mengungkapkan perasaan kepada seseorang yang dicintainya.

Awalnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa melakukannya: memberikan surat itu kepada Kotake dan membiarkannya membacanya sampai akhirnya pemuda itu juga mengakui bahwa ia merasakan perasaan yang sama, tapi pada akhirnya ia tahu kalau ia bisa.

'_Mulai sekarang, semuanya akan jadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya,' _pikirnya sambil tersenyum, _'Semoga hubunganku dengan Kotake bisa bertahan lama, sampai kami selesai sekolah, kuliah, bekerja, dan...'_

Ia tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya meneruskan apa yang dipikirkannya, _'menikah.'_

Ia terus tersenyum membayangkan akan jadi keluarga seperti apa ia dan Kotake nantinya kalau benar mereka akan menikah nantinya di masa depan. Mungkin saja mereka akan menjadi seperti kedua orangtua Doremi yang tetap harmonis walaupun sering bertengkar.

Tapi kemudian, Doremi teringat sesuatu yang membuat dirinya berhenti tersenyum: di masa depan nanti, ia akan bekerja sebagai apa?

Keempat sahabatnya bahkan sudah punya rencana akan jadi apa mereka nantinya.

'_Hmm... Hazuki-chan bercita-cita menjadi violinist. Kalau Ai-chan... mungkin saja dia akan jadi atlet nasional atau... buka kedai Takoyaki mungkin?' _pikirnya, _'Onpu-chan pasti akan berusaha keras untuk menjadi aktris profesional, dan Momo-chan... pasti akan terus berusaha untuk mewujudkan impiannya membuka toko kue demi mengenang Majomonroe... tapi... bagaimana denganku?'_

Tapi dengan cepat ia berpikir, _'Ah, kenapa sekarang aku memikirkan ini? Masih ada banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya. Kalaupun aku masih belum tahu, itu karena memang masih belum ada satupun lapangan pekerjaan yang membuatku tertarik. Aku masih punya banyak waktu... Lagipula sekarang, aku masih SMP. Yah... paling tidak, aku akan berusaha memperbaiki nilai-nilaiku di sekolah dulu, baru kemudian memikirkan masa depan. Biarlah semuanya mengalir begitu saja...'_

Setelah hari itu, Doremi menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa. Mungkin yang berbeda hanyalah usahanya menjadi lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak sering bangun terlambat lagi di pagi hari, dan kalau bisa, ia juga akan membantu ibunya menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga mereka. Ia juga berusaha untuk lebih fokus pada pelajaran yang diterimanya di sekolah.

Baginya, sekarang adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan. Ia selalu melakukan semuanya dengan senang hati dan tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun. Bahkan, sekarang ia tidak pernah membiarkan satu waktupun kosong begitu saja tanpa ada kegiatan apapun yang dilakukannya (tentu saja dalam hal ini, ia sudah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya).

Setidaknya, kalaupun ada waktu kosong, ia lebih memilih untuk mengisinya dengan bermain piano daripada bersantai di ruang keluarga untuk menonton TV sambil mengemil ataupun membaca komik di kamarnya.

Iya. Bermain piano. Itulah kegiatan yang dipilihnya untuk mengisi waktu senggang. Kalaupun ternyata Pop sedang memainkan piano saat Doremi ingin memainkannya, ia tetap akan sabar menunggu sampai Pop selesai memainkan piano itu.

Tapi tetap saja, seperti sebelumnya, ia masih meragukan bakatnya bermain piano tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya, seseorang mendatangi rumahnya dan mengatakan bahwa permainan pianonya sangat bagus. Seseorang yang dulu sempat menolongnya untuk mengambil keputusan saat ia harus memilih untuk menjadi penyihir atau berhenti. Mirai.

Mirai mendatangi rumah Doremi saat ia sedang bermain piano sendiri di rumahnya. Ayahnya sedang bekerja, ibunya sedang belanja, dan Pop sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah di rumah salah seorang temannya.

Doremi terus saja membiarkan jari-jari tangannya menari-nari diatas tuts-tuts piano yang dimainkannya, membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam lagu yang dimainkannya, sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar suara ketukan pintu Mirai.

Dari luar, Mirai mendengar suara denting piano yang terus saja dimainkan oleh Doremi. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu disana sampai pada akhirnya Doremi selesai bermain piano.

Setelah ia mendengar lagu itu berhenti, Mirai kembali mengetuk pintu depan rumah keluarga Harukaze.

'_Eh? Ada yang datang?' _pikir Doremi, ia menyahut, "Ha~i!"

Ia menghampiri pintu depan lalu membukanya, "Ah, Mirai. Kau kembali ke Misora?"

"Iya, tapi aku hanya seminggu berada di kota ini," jawab Mirai sambil tersenyum saat ia memasuki rumah itu, "Mana keluargamu?"

"Mereka sedang keluar rumah."

"Sou ka. Jadi... kau yang memainkan piano tadi."

"Ah... iya," sahut Doremi malu-malu, "Pasti permainanku jelek ya?"

"Tidak juga. Permainanmu bagus," puji Mirai, "Mendengar permainanmu tadi, aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau dulu kau sempat bilang kalau permainan pianomu jelek."

"Masa sih?" tanya Doremi tidak mengerti, "Padahal dulu aku pernah gagal dalam sebuah resital..."

"Kau pasti tidak melakukannya dengan senang hati."

"Eh?"

"Iya. Tidak seperti saat kau membuat gelas di tempatku dulu. Kau membuat gelas itu dengan serius, tapi juga tetap mempertahankan perasaan senang dihatimu. Kau pasti tidak merasa senang saat resital itu kan?"

"K-kau benar. Aku bahkan merasa tertekan," ujar Doremi yang kemudian menghela nafas.

"Sudah kuduga," ujar Mirai yang tetap tersenyum, "Permainanmu barusan pasti kaulakukan dengan senang hati kan?"

Doremi mengangguk.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku kemari untuk mengajakmu membuat gelas lagi, tapi... rasanya kau punya sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk mengisi waktu luangmu."

Doremi tidak terkejut saat Mirai berkata begitu, karena ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan Mirai mengetahui ia sedang punya waktu luang saat itu: karena Mirai juga seorang mantan penyihir seperti dirinya. Tidak. Tidak tepat seperti dirinya. Meskipun Mirai sudah tidak menggunakan kemampuan sihirnya lagi, setidaknya sebelum ini, ia memang terlahir sebagai seorang penyihir. Hanya saja, ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menggunakan sihirnya sejak lama. Sama seperti para penyihir yang dulu melepaskan kekuatan sihir mereka dan kemudian membangun El Dorado dengan kemampuan fisik mereka sendiri.

"Mirai..."

"Kau hanya perlu waktu untuk memikirkan itu baik-baik," kata Mirai sambil berjalan ke pintu depan, "Jangan pergi ke rumahku yang dulu, karena sekarang aku tidak tinggal disana."

"Tapi Mirai, apa aku boleh tahu alamat rumahmu yang sekarang?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku kan hanya seminggu disini."

"Tapi..."

"Kau hanya perlu memikirkan perkataanku tadi, dan juga..." Mirai sempat berhenti bicara sampai akhirnya ia meneruskan kata-katanya, "melakukan semua yang harus kaulakukan seperti biasa. Jangan sampai ada seorangpun yang merasa kecewa karenamu."

"Baiklah, Mirai. Kalau menurutmu itu yang terbaik untukku, aku akan memikirkannya," sahut Doremi sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih telah datang ke rumahku hari ini, dan juga, atas saran yang kauberikan padaku hari ini."

"Sama-sama."

Selama bertahun-tahun, Doremi memikirkan saran Mirai tersebut, sampai pada akhirnya, ingatannya tertuju kepada cita-cita masa lalunya yang sempat kandas di tengah jalan: menjadi pianis.

Karena itulah, akhirnya ia berusaha keras untuk menggapai cita-cita lamanya itu, dan kali ini, ia melakukannya atas kemauannya sendiri.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia berhasil...

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, seorang tukang pos mendatangi rumah keluarga Harukaze untuk mengantarkan sepucuk surat dari Momoko di Amerika untuk Doremi. Karena saat itu Doremi sedang tidak berada di rumah, Poplah yang akhirnya menerima surat itu. Ia baru menyerahkan surat itu kepada Doremi saat kakaknya itu baru pulang dari Tokyo untuk tampil di sebuah resital.<p>

"Bagaimana, onee-chan? Apa resitalnya lancar?" tanya Pop.

"Semua berjalan dengan baik. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak pernah menyangka akan semulus itu," jawab Doremi sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu mengambil surat dari Momoko yang diberikan oleh Pop, "Jadi... Momo-chan mengirimkan surat ini padaku?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membacanya."

Doremi lalu bergegas ke kamarnya dengan membawa barang-barangnya, juga sepucuk surat dari Momoko tersebut. Di dalam kamarnya, ia membaca surat itu...

_Doremi-chan, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Aku disini baik-baik saja._

_Sejak setahun yang lalu, aku berhasil membuka toko kue impianku. Toko kue yang aku dedikasikan untuk mendiang Majomonroe, dan itu membuatku sangat senang. Kau pasti masih ingat kan, kalau hal itu sudah kuidam-idamkan sejak dulu. Aku sangat ingin sekali mewujudkan hal itu, dan sekarang, aku telah berhasil._

_Hari ini aku teringat denganmu, juga Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan dan Onpu-chan. Karena itulah, aku sekarang mengirimkan surat ini untuk kalian. Aku ingin sekali tahu keadaan kalian sekarang. Apa sekarang kalian baik-baik saja? Dan... apa yang kalian kerjakan sekarang?_

_Jujur saja, aku sangat merindukan kalian. Awalnya aku ingin sekali berkunjung sebentar ke Misora untuk bertemu denganmu, tapi banyaknya pelanggan di toko kueku membuatku tidak bisa kemana-mana sekarang. Padahal, aku ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang kaukerjakan sekarang? Kau pasti sudah bekerja kan?_

_Tolong kaubalas suratku ini ya? Karena aku memang ingin sekali mengetahui keadaanmu, karena kau adalah sahabat terdekatku disana, di Jepang, dan aku akan selalu menganggapmu sebagai sahabat terbaikku._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Asuka Momoko_

"Momo-chan... aku juga merindukanmu disini," ujar Doremi setelah membaca surat itu, "Aku pasti akan membalas suratmu, walau kau tidak memintanya sekalipun."

Ia lalu menulis surat balasan untuk Momoko. Setelah itu, saat ia ingin menaruh surat Momoko dan surat balasan yang baru saja ia tulis di dalam laci mejanya, ia berpikir, _'Bagaimana keadaan yang lain ya? Kalau Hazuki-chan sih aku sudah tahu, tapi kalau Ai-chan dan Onpu-chan kan aku belum tahu. Aku terlalu sibuk latihan untuk resital selama ini, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menghubungi mereka...'_

Kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Besok aku akan menelepon mereka."

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Yey! Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. ^^<p>

Bagi yang nggak tahu, Mirai itu adalah seorang mantan penyihir yang pernah ditemui Doremi di Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan episode 40. Saat itu, ia sempat mengajari Doremi membuat gelas (tapi nggak mungkin kan, kalau saya bikin Doremi jadi pembuat gelas. Menurut saya dia lebih cocok jadi pianis ^^).

Nah, kira-kira... siapa ya, yang kehidupannya akan saya tulis berikutnya? Para reader pasti penasaran kan?

Tapi, sebelum saya kasih tahu tentang hal itu, saya mau mengingatkan lagi kalau mulai tanggal 1 Oktober kemarin, **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011** sudah memasuki bulan nominasi lho. Kalau para reader mau menominasikan fic atau author (tentunya yang berbahasa Indonesia untuk ficnya dan authornya juga dari Indonesia) yang menurut readers layak untuk menang tahun ini, jangan lupa untuk mampir ke profil saya, karena disana ada formulir nominasinya. Jangan lupa diisi ya? Yang punya _facebook _& _twitter _juga jangan lupa join di grup resmi IFA di FB juga follow IFA di _twitter _ya? Ditunggu lho partisipasinya.

Dan juga, kalau ada (garis bawahi kata 'kalau') dari para reader yang mau menominasikan **Doremi's Life** di IFA 2011, tak lupa juga saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Semua dukungan yang para reader berikan untuk fic ini sangat berharga sekali bagi saya untuk terus berkarya kedepannya.

Baik. Kali ini saya sudahi dulu sampai disini. Kritik dan saran tetap ditunggu di kotak review saya (yang masih kosong =_="). Ja ne!


End file.
